Save the world and survive with me!
by mrsgaladriel
Summary: Voldemort ist an der Macht und Dumbledore hat seine eigenen Pläne, um die Welt zu retten. Dabei kommen sich Hermine und Severus gezwungernermaßen näher, doch haben sie in diesem Kampf um Leben und Tod, wo so viele ihrer Freunde sterben, eine Chance?
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer:** Wie immer... nichts gehört mir, außer der Idee und dem Plot... alles andere gehört J. K. Rowling... ich verdiene nichts mit dieser FanFiction... und ich schreibe sie, weil es mir Spaß macht..._

_**Comment:** Hier ist erst mal der Prolog. Wäre nett, falls das jemand liest, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet -_**_ganzliebguck-_ **

_Das erste Kapitel lade ich auch gleich hoch._

_Jetzt geht's aber los!_

**

* * *

**  
**1.:Prolog**

Nicht Alles ist, wie es scheint. Kennst du die Wahrheit?

** Wahrheit...**

Macht ist nicht das, was du zum Leben brauchst. Du brauchst mehr. Aber weißt du, was?

** Leben...**

Kämpfe für das, was dir wichtig ist, oder du hast es schon verloren. Doch was ist dir wirklich wichtig?

** Überzeugung...**

Bist du im Recht, oder kommt es dir nur so vor? Auch andere können ihre Gründe haben.

** Recht...**

Wenn du weißt, was du willst und es dir in Ordnung vorkommt, dann setze alles daran, um es zu verwirklichen. Doch etwas steht zwischen dir und deinem Vorhaben...

** Verwirklichung...**

Entscheide, was für dich den höchsten Wert hat! Du kannst nicht alles haben, sagte ich das schon?

** Priorität...**

Welchen Weg wirst du gehen? Auch du kannst dich für andere opfern, doch tu das nur, wenn du davon überzeugt bist, denn sonst hat es keinen Sinn...

** Entscheidung...**

Weißt du jetzt, was du zu tun hast? Schön, dann können wir beginn'...

** Anfang...**

**

* * *

**

_Wie war der Prolog? Im ersten Kapitel wird's schon spannender -__**g**-  
Bis dann, **mrsgaladriel**_


	2. Kapitel

**_2. Kapitel_**

**Disclaimer:**_ Wie immer... nichts gehört mir, außer der Idee und dem Plot... alles andere gehört J. K. Rowling... ich verdiene nichts mit dieser FanFiction... und ich schreibe sie, weil es mir Spaß macht..._

**Comment:**_ Also, das ist meine zweite FanFiction, und ich denke, wenigstens der Anfang ist mir schon mal besser gelungen, als bei der anderen.  
Aber ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben... **-g-**_

_Ich hoffe, irgendwer liest das hier und reviewt._

_So, dann lass ich mal die Story beginnen..._

* * *

Hermine und Professor Snape flogen getarnt auf ihren schwarzen Besen durch die Nacht, hinter einer größeren Gruppe von Schülern aus den sechsten und siebten Klassen her, die von Professor Dumbledore angeführt wurde.

Alle hier trugen dunkelblaue Umhänge.  
So, wie diese auserwählte Gruppe es schon das letzte halbe Jahr getan hatte, in welchem sie zusammen mit Dumbledore in einem abgetrennten Teil von Hogwarts gelebt hatten und immerzu in Verteidigung und Angriff unterrichtet worden waren.  
Von ihm und von Professor Snape. Außerhalb von Hogwarts hatten sie sogar in aller Heimlichkeit das Apparieren gelernt.  
Das war auch notwendig, denn sie mussten bisher schon oft apparieren, um den Todessern folgen zu können.  
Ja, sie beherrschten in der Tat mehr, als viele ältere Generationen vor ihnen, doch es reichte allemal noch nicht...

Die anderen Lehrer waren im Schloss geblieben, um die jüngeren Schüler das Kämpfen zu lehren.

Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit, wo Voldemort die Macht übernommen hat.  
Düstere Stimmung herrscht überall und die Todesserlager verbreiten sich rasch auf der ganzen Welt.  
Nichts scheint sie noch aufhalten zu können.

Nun hatte Voldemort zu allem Überfluss auch noch von dem Séirúntiré gehört, einem steinernen Herz, von den mächtigsten Magiern der altvorderen Zeit erschaffen, das dennoch unaufhörlich nach Donner klingende Impulse von sich gab.  
Es ging das Gerücht um, dass das Séirúntiré von alter Magie und bösen Geschöpfen bewacht wurde, doch davon ließ ein Lord Voldemort sich nicht abschrecken.

Macht und Herrschaft über alle weniger mächtigeren Lebensformen wurde demjenigen versprochen, der das Steinerne Herz erlangte.  
Es ist schwer sich das Séirúntiré zu eigen zu machen, weil man seiner unwilligen Magie Herr werden und es letztendlich doch gegen sein richtiges Herz austauschen musste.Wer das alles jedoch überlebte, würde die gerechte Belohnung dafür erhalten.  
Angeblich war das steinerne Herz in einem Vulkan oder in dessen Umgebung versteckt, man sprach von dem Ort, in dessen Nähe sie sich befanden, White Island, einem ausbrechendem Vulkan auf Neu Seeland, sehr gefährlich...

Gerade jetztließ Professor Snape sich doch wirklich dazu herab, einen Dialog mit Hermine zu führen, die inzwischen im siebten Schuljahr war.

„Nun, Miss Granger, sind Sie bereit für... das was Ihnen bevorsteht?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, was er trotz der Dunkelheit zu bemerken schien.

"Was verstehen Sie nicht an dieser Frage?" Er seufzte überheblich. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie wissen nicht, wofür Sie hier sind?"

"Doch natürlich..." Seine grässliche Arroganz, sie verabscheute sie.  
„Wir verfolgen Voldemort und seine Anhänger, wohin auch immer, um sie ein für alle mal zu vernichten!"

Fast wäre Severus bei der Naivität, mit der sie diese Aussage machte, ein Grinsen auf die Lippen gehuscht, er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten.

„Erstens, Miss Granger, gefällt mir die Leichtigkeit, mit der Sie diese Aussage machen, nicht und zweitens wissen Sie wirklich nichts über ihre Aufgabe... aber das werden Sie schon noch früh genug erfahren!"

Hermine sagte nichts mehr, sie war in brütendes Schweigen versunken und so war es eine ganze Weile still.  
Dumbledore hatte ihnen befohlen, als Nachhut zu fliegen, natürlich aus besonderem Grund. Aber Hermine wusste noch nichts davon...

"Harry, Ron, übernehmt mal kurz die Führung, ich muss mit Severus sprechen...", konnte Hermine von Vorne Dumbledore sagen hören.

Da kam er auch schon zwischen sie und Professor Snape geflogen:  
"Severus, wir fliegen jetzt seit heute früh mit nur einer kurzen Pause. Die meisten Schüler sind völlig erschöpft und können sich kaum noch auf den Besen halten. Wir müssen jetzt rasten, es ist schließlich auch schon" , er sah auf die Uhr, „drei Uhr morgens. Wir schlafen jetzt bis zum Morgengrauen und setzen den Weg dann fort..."

Schon begab sich Dumbledore wieder an die Spitze der Schar.  
Hermine meinte ihn noch so was wie „jedenfalls die meisten von uns..." gemurmelt gehört zu haben, doch sie schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung, denn auch sie war Hundemüde.

Mit einem „Schwächlinge!" setzte Snape zur Landung an.

Sie kamen nahe einem kleinen Wäldchen mit einem Bach auf und schlugen sogleich die winzigen Reisezelte auf, die sie als zusätzliches Gepäck mit sich führten.

Hermines Magen knurrte.

"Miss Granger, Sie sind ab sofort für die heutige Versorgung der gesamten Gruppe zuständig. Die **Essensrationen** finden Sie dort in dem **Vorratszelt"**, befahl Snape mit seltsamer Betonung auf manchen Worten.

Hermine schlurfte zum angegebenen Ort und trat ein. Es war ein recht schmales Zelt und in einer schmuddeligen Ecke erspähte sie eine kleine Truhe. Schnell schritt sie zur Truhe und öffnete sie.  
Sie enthielt einiges an Geschirr, das mit einem Unkaputtbar – Zauber (g) belegt war, im oberen Fach und da unter Speisen und Getränke, die Nahrung für die geheime Mission.

Sie hatten für diese Mission sogar Auroren vom Ministerium angefordert, doch niemand wollte ihnen helfen, es sei sowieso aussichtslos, wurde gemunkelt.  
In diesen Zeiten wurde alles vertuscht...

Nun ja, Dumbledore hatte eine eigene kleine Armee auf die Beine gestellt, bestehend aus den besten Schülern der vier Häuser aus den sechsten und siebten Klassen.  
Ein halbes Jahr lang hatte er sie alle unterrichtet, und jetzt war es soweit. Sie waren gestartet.

Hermine wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu und fing an es in viele verschiedene Portionen einzuteilen.  
Plötzlich stieß sie einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.  
Dieser minimale Vorrat an Essen würde niemals für eine mehrwöchige Mission ausreichen, schon gar nicht für so viele Schüler.  
Das würde geradeso für vier Wochen für ungefähr zwei Personen reichen, dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Völlig aufgelöst stiefelte Hermine zu Professor Snape zurück und berichtete ihm von ihrer Entdeckung.

Doch sie erblickte keine Überraschung in seinen Augen.

"Was dachten Sie denn, Miss Granger... Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie so naiv, oder tun Sie nur so? Sie haben doch nicht wirklich an die angeblichen Gründe dieser **Expedition** geglaubt, Miss Granger? Das haben Sie doch nicht?"  
Seine Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Ton angenommen.

"Nun, ich... ich.. dachte, äh, wir jagen Voldemort, um... um ihn herauszufordern..."

Jetzt wo sie es so sagte, kam es ihr selbst lächerlich vor und sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Wie wollten sie denn mit den paar einigermaßen ausgebildeten Schülern Hunderte von Todessern bekämpfen, geschweige denn besiegen. Das war doch ein Witz. Jetzt sah sie das auch so und es traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag.

"Professor Snape?", rief sie entsetzt. „Wir... werden alle... sterben!"

"Nun...", antwortete er gemächlich. „Ja... so könnte man es sagen... **fast** alle!"

"Was heißt das: ja. Was... wieso? Was soll das? Und was bedeutet **fast** alle?", kreischte Hermine aufgebracht.

"Es heißt, ja wir werden alle sterben, außer... ich und... du, ich meine, Sie!", antwortete er langsam und deutlich.  
Ob der Tatsache, das diese **Neuigkeit** sie so sehr aufregte, fing ihm das seriöse Thema an zu gefallen...

"Was genau meinen Sie damit, dass alle sterben werden außer Ihnen und mir? **WAS** haben wir wirklich vor?", zischte sie mit gefährlicher Selbstkontrolle.

Snape seufzte resignierend. Eigentlich wollte er es ihr noch nicht beichten, aber nun gab er auf.

"Na schön, Miss Granger, Sie wollten es so. Ich werde Sie dann mal aufklären. Also, setzen Sie sich und seien Sie still; antworten sie nur, wenn sie gefragt werden!", befahl er.

Hermine näherte sich ihm mit zwei unsicheren Schritten, setzte sich dann vor ihm ins Gras und starrte ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

"Nun, wie Sie bereits bemerkt haben, ist der Vorrat an Speisen karg und in dieser Einöde gibt es weit und breit keine Menschenseele außer unserer **Gemeinschaft** und den Todessern, die uns einige Stunden voraus sind, da wir mit diesem Trupp nur relativ langsam vorankommen.  
Dumbledore sagte, wir jagen in dieser Gruppe die Todesser, um sie zu bekämpfen und damit sie nicht das Séirúntiré in die Hände bekommen. Das stimmt nicht wirklich.  
Wir sind zwar alle zusammen aufgebrochen, doch es steht uns eine völlig andere Aufgabe bevor.  
Erstens werden wir in dieser Unterzahl niemals den Todessern gegenübertreten können, nicht mal, wenn wir sie zufällig im Schlaf überraschen, denn sie würden uns alle auf einmal vernichten. Deshalb brauchen wir auch nichts zu Essen.  
Dies hier, Miss Granger, ist ein Selbstmordkommando, das nur dazu da ist, sich töten zu lassen, um die Todesser abzulenken, um sie aufzuhalten.  
Niemand wird überleben, auch wenn sich darüber noch nicht Alle im Klaren sind.  
Und wer braucht noch was zu Essen, wenn er sowieso stirbt?  
Aber ich und Sie, wir werden uns genug von diesem Essensvorrat für zwei Wochen nehmen. Dann brechen wir zu zweit auf, um die Todesser schneller einholen zu können.  
Die andere, größere Gruppe wird ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, sich also umbringen lassen, um uns Zeit zu verschaffen, zuerst beim Séirúntiré zu sein.  
Wir schnappen es uns und verduften.  
Dann werden wir es vernichten, Minerva McGonagall weiß, wie man es vernichten kann, darum ist sie zur Sicherheit im Schloss geblieben. Wir Beide kehren nach Hogwarts zurück und dann werden wir weiter sehen...  
So sieht der grobe Plan aus! Dumbledore schildert uns morgen früh genau, wo wir das Séirúntiré finden können und gibt uns noch ein paar Hilfen..."  
Snape endete.

Hermine ließ seine Worte ein paar Minuten wirken, bevor sie weitersprach:  
"Aber wieso gerade ich und Sie? Und warum müssen sich so Viele für dieses... dämliche Séirúntiré opfern?"  
Sie fragte, obwohl sie die Antwort auf Letzteres schon zu kennen glaubte.

"Miss Granger, Sie wissen, das sie die Beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgang sind, sogar die Beste auf ganz Hogwarts. Außerdem ist Ihr Wissen in vielen Bereichen groß, und auch Geschichtliches könnte uns helfen, es geht schließlich um sehr alte Magie und mysteriöse Geschöpfe. Und Sie kennen viele Zauber.  
Ich dagegen war geübter Todesse, und weiß mich im Bereich des Heilens zurechtzufinden. Außerdem, was glauben Sie, würde **mir** etwa diese Gruppe von Schülern so arglos folgen?" Er lachte rau auf. „Sicher nicht. Dumbledore ist doch der strahlende, weiße Held der Meisten.  
Wie dem auch sei, kommen wir zu ihrer zweiten Frage. Dazu will ich nur sagen:  
Ist es das nicht wert, ein paar Menschen zu opfern, damit der Rest der Menschheit weiterleben kann? Oder sollen lieber gleich alle sterben. Sie wissen, was passiert, sollte der Dunkle Lord das Séirúntiré in die Finger kriegen.  
Sie dürfen sich nicht allzu sehr von ihren Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen.  
Geben Sie es zu: Wenn ihre Freunde und Bekannte nicht in diesem zum Tode verurteilten Selbstmordkommando stecken würden, würde es ihnen doch nicht so viel ausmachen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine musste ihm insgeheim zu ihrem Leidwesen recht geben, doch das würde sie niemals zugeben. Stattdessen sagte sie verächtlich:  
"Das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie noch nie Gefühle hatten! Ist ja auch kein Wunder..."

Im selben Augenblick tat es ihr schon wieder Leid, doch falls ihn diese Aussage getroffen haben sollte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Daher wechselte sie schließlich das Thema:  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Harry? Warum haben Sie nicht ihn statt mir mitgenommen?"

"Wie oft wollen Sie es noch hören? Sie wissen schon, warum ich Sie gewählt habe. Außerdem kann ich mit Potter nicht arbeiten. Und Voldemort wird sich erst recht ablenken lassen, wenn er merkt, dass Potter drauf und dran ist, freiwillig in seine Nähe zu kommen! Oder **wollen** Sie vielleicht zum Selbstmordkommando gehören?"  
Snape klang sehr abweisend, daher schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

"Schön, dann teilen Sie endlich das Essen aus. Und machen Sie die Rationen kleiner!", befahl er.

Hermine tat es. Danach kehrte sie noch einmal zu ihm zurück.  
"Professor Snape?", fragte sie behutsam. „Wird Dumbledore es den andern Schülern nicht noch sagen? Ich meine, was sie wirklich erwartet?"

"Nun, ich denke, nicht unbedingt. Er hat sie ja nicht direkt belogen, als er sagte, sie würden die Todesser bekämpfen gehen. Er hat ihnen nur nicht verraten, dass es so viele Todesser sind, und dass ihre Mission schon von vorneherein zum scheitern verurteilt war! Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich schlafen, sonst sind Sie mir wirklich keine große Hilfe!"

Doch da kam Dumbledore noch einmal:  
"Severus? Weiß... sie es schon?  
Snape nickte und Hermine sah, wie Dumbledore sie erleichtert anblickte.

"Gut, dann sage ich euch weiteres morgen früh. Ihr solltet jetzt beide schlafen gehen...  
Ach ja, ihr teilt euch ein Zelt. Dieses Schwarze, dort drüben!"  
Dumbledore zeigte mit einer Hand auf ein Zelt in unmittelbarer Nähe und verschwand. Hermine fand, er sah sehr zermürbt aus. Doch weil sie so müde war, ging sie jetzt wirklich auf das schwarze Zelt zu, um zu schlafen. Da registrierte sie erst Dumbledores letzte Worte:  
Sie würde mit Snape in einem Zelt schlafen, heute und mindestens für die kommende Woche.  
Bei dieser Erkenntnis sog sie scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte wiederwillig den Kopf. Doch sie war jetzt zu müde, um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
Hermine trat ein und legte sich voll bekleidet in einen der Schlafsäcke.  
Wie Muggel, dachte sie.

Kurz danach trat auch Snape ins Zelt, und als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er:  
Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass wir uns ein Zelt teilen müssen!"

Severus fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht **Alles** erzählt.  
Zum Beispiel hatte er Hermine gnadenlos verschwiegen, dass die Aufgabe, die sie zu zweit auszuführen hatten, zumindest genauso gefährlich war, wie die des Selbstmordkommandos...

Mit den Gedanken legte er sich ebenfalls voll angezogen in den Schlafsack neben ihr und Beide schliefen nach kurzer Zeit ein.

* * *

_So, das war es erst mal. Dieses Kapitel ist aber länger, als ich normalerweise schreibe, und da ich immer noch an meiner anderen Fanfiction arbeite,  
werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so regelmäßig und oft updaten.  
Na ja, ich hoffe immer noch, jemand reviewt das hier, mrsgaladriel_


	3. Kapitel

**_                                  3. Kapitel_**_  
  
_Disclaimer: Wie immer... nix gehört mir... alles gehört J. K. Rowling... ich verdiene nichts mit dieser FanFiction... und ich schreibe sie, weil es mir Spaß macht...  
_  
_Comment: Jetzt geht es weiter. Ich hoffe immer noch, das jemand diese FanFiction liest, und reviewt. Das baut mich wieder auf.  
  
@Baerchen23:  Danke. Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel.  
  
@Dracos-Angel03: Auch vielen Dank. Ist lieb von dir. Ich hoffe, du magst dieses Kapitel auch!  
  
@DarkStrike:  Schön, dass du es magst. Es geht schon weiter!  
  
Und los!_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obwohl Hermine am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe erwachte, war der Schlafsack neben ihr schon leer. Severus war wohl ein Frühaufsteher.  
Sie nahm sich heraus, ihn Severus nennen zu dürfen, jetzt, wo sie Beide für längere Zeit miteinander zu tun haben würden.  
Hermine beschloss, ihm nachher das ‚Du' anzubieten.  
  
Als sie ihre Kleidung glatt gestrichen und sich so gut wie möglich zurecht gemacht hatte, trat sie aus dem Zelt.  
Draußen warteten schon Dumbledore und Severus, die sich unterhielten und sie nicht zu bemerken schienen.  
Bei genauerer Beobachtung fand Hermine, dass die Unterhaltung in einen Streit eskalierte.   
  
"Aber... du kannst ihr das nicht antun. Ich bitte dich, Albus. Du weißt doch, worauf das hinausläuft. Wir werden schneller Tod sein, als wir unsere Namen buchstabieren können!", zischte Severus gerade wutschnaubend. „Und du weißt, dass es mir dabei nicht um **mein** Leben geht!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore seufzte und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Du kennst meine Gründe, Severus. Wir können nicht-  ah, Hermine, schön dich zu sehen, Äh... wie du siehst, habe ich Severus bereits alles erläutert. Wenn ihr gepackt habt, werdet ihr aufbrechen!"  
  
Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln machte er sich aus dem Staub.  
  
"Also, Miss Granger-", begann Severus, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
  
"Nennen sie mich doch Hermine. Darf ich Sie Severus-?"  
  
"Ja, ja. Nun, **Hermine**, Dumbledore hat nichts mehr erklärt, was für, nun ja, für **dich** von besonderer Bedeutung sein könnte. Er gab mir nur noch ein paar Ratschläge. Und jetzt mach, dass du fertig wirst, wir brechen gleich auf!"  
  
Hermine ging zurück zum Zelt, um ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.  
Währenddessen begab sich Severus zum Vorratszelt, um ihnen etwas Nahrung zu verschaffen.  
Zehn Minuten später trafen die Beiden sich bei Dumbledore.   
Einige Schüler waren inzwischen aufgestanden und wuselten nervös zwischen den Zelten hin und her.   
  
"Ah, da seid ihr ja schon", begrüßte Dumbledore sie. „Nun, bereit zum Aufbruch? Du kennst den Weg nach White Island, Severus, nehme ich an? Ach was, ich weiß es.   
Entschuldigt, aber ich bin sehr durcheinander seit gestern Abend. Ihr müsst wissen,", er sprach jetzt in sehr vertraulichem Ton, „dass ich mir sehr heftige Vorwürfe mache. Aber ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg.   
In unserer verkorksten Gesellschaft verschließen nun mal alle ihre Augen vor dem Unheil, also sah ich mich gezwungen, etwas zu unternehmen. Bitte verzeiht mir.  
Ach, was schwafle ich euch schon wieder voll, ihr solltet losfliegen; die Todesser sind sicher schon lange auf den Beinen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine Chance, heil nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Viel Glück wünsche ich euch Beiden."  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange und er wandte sich schnell ab, weil er das, was er mit dem Anblick von Hermine und Severus in Verbindung brachte, nicht länger ertragen konnte.   
  
Hermine hatte sich nicht von ihren besten Freunden verabschiedet. Sie wusste, das es höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie Harry, Ron und die Anderen gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht.  
Außerdem hätte sie es ihnen erklären müssen und dazu war keine Zeit.  
  
Hermine und Severus flogen seit einer guten Stunde über die Einöde. Pure Natur und keine Spur von den Todessern.  
Sie waren doch nicht so nah an White Island, wie sie vorerst geglaubt hatten. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten noch einige Tage zu fliegen, um dahin zu gelangen.  
Apparieren konnte man hier nicht. Anscheinend lag, wie in Hogwarts, über dem ganzen Gebiet ein Anti- Apparier- Zauber.  
  
Als die Beiden losgeflogen waren hatten sie erst Kurs nach Nordwest eingeschlagen, etwas abseits von ihrer eigentlichen Route, die mehr nach Nord/Nordost führte, und waren auf einer kleinen Lichtung in einem Wald gelandet, um den Plan noch mal in aller Ruhe durchzugehen.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten sie, ungefähr einen zwei Kilometer Luftlinie*  entfernt, die andere Gruppe durch die Luft zischen sehen.  
Das Selbstmordkommando flog den direkten Weg, den auch die Todesser benutzt hatten._

_Dann hatten Hermine und Severus wieder den Kurs nach Nord/Nordost aufgenommen und waren, mit einem bestimmten eingehaltenem Abstand zum anderen Trupp, weitergeflogen. Sie würden, wenn die Todesser von Dumbledores Kampfeinheit angegriffen werden würde, einfach einen großen Bogen um die Schlacht schlagen.  
Und sie hatten einen Vorteil: Die Todesser rechneten nicht mit ihnen.  
  
Jetzt schwiegen sie sich schon seit **1 **1**/**2 Stunden an, in denen sie umsichtig immerzu von Versteck zu Versteck geflogen waren, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Wohl gemerkt, um nicht von ihren eigenen Gefährten gesehen zu werden. Die Todesser waren noch zu weit voraus.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore flogen an der Spitze der kleinen Armee. Als Harry und Ron aufgefallen war, dass Hermine fehlte, waren sie schon seit längerer Zeit losgeflogen. Dumbledore hatte es ihnen auf ihr stures Drängen hin so gut wie möglich erklärt, aber Harry und Ron hatten es nicht richtig nachvollziehen können und sie waren sich sicher Hermine nie wieder sehen zu können. Sie hatte sich ja nicht einmal verabschiedet.  
  
Auch Harry und Ron hatten geweint. Zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder. Ständig hielten sie Ausschau nach Professor Snape und ihrer besten Freundin, konnten sie aber weder vor noch hinter, noch westlich oder östlich von sich entdecken.   
  
Seit zwei Stunden flogen sie nun stetig nach Norden, doch von den Todessern fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Gerade wollte Harry Dumbledore von seinen zweifeln berichten, ob die Todesser vielleicht gar nicht wirklich hier waren, als Ron einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.  
  
"AAH! Seht doch, da unten. Da liegt etwas... nein, jemand. Und... AAH, der blutet, alles ist rot. Schnell, kommt!"  
  
Schon machte Ron sich pfeilschnell auf den Weg nach unten. Dumbledore, Harry und ein paar andere folgten.   
  
"Oh, verdammter Mist! Was ist den mit dem passiert!", fluchte Draco Malfoy, der gerade neben Harry landete.  
Draco hatte sich im letzten Augenblick von seinem Vater und Lord Voldemort abgewendet und war auf die gute Seite übergegangen.   
  
Das, was in einem Knäuel von zerrissener und fleckiger Kleidung auf dem Boden lag, war vermutlich einmal ein Mann gewesen. Was von seinen Klamotten übrig geblieben war, war blutüberströmt und klebte an dem Rest von seinem Körper. Der Kopf klemmte unter dem linken Arm des Toten und die Augen waren ausgestochen.  
Die Eingeweide der Leiche quollen heraus und ein bestialischer Geruch war im Umkreis von fünf Metern wahrzunehmen.   
Der Tote musste schon ein paar Stunden da gelegen haben, den zahlreiche Fliegen labten sich an seinen Wunden und krabbelten über das inzwischen getrocknete Blut.   
  
"Ganz klar, ein Werk der Todesser!", knurrte Dumbledore.   
  
„Sie haben ihren **Spass** mit ihm gehabt, doch es hat sie auch aufgehalten. Sie haben ihn bestimmt richtig schon gequält!", sagte Draco verächtlich. „Professor Dumbledore, wir sollten besser weiterfliegen, wir können für den hier nichts mehr tun. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"  
  
Dumbledore wandte seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck von der Leiche ab und bestieg seinen Besen.  
  
"Sie haben Recht, Mister Malfoy. Wir fliegen weiter."  
  
   
*  
  
Hermine und Severus sahen von Weitem, wie die Gruppe von Professor Dumbledore anhielt und sie versteckten sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Als die Sonne hinter einer Wolke hervorkamen, konnten sie das Szenario einigermaßen gut erkennen:  
  
Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore und einige der anderen landeten neben einem merkwürdigem Objekt auf dem Boden und begutachteten es. Doch nach einer Weile verloren sie anscheinend das Interesse und flogen weiter.  
Jetzt war Hermine neugierig, was den Trupp dazu veranlasst haben könnte, ihre Zeit zu verschwenden und so warteten sie und Severus noch, bis die andere Gruppe weit genug entfernt war, um es sich selbst anschauen zu können.  
  
Sie fanden die Leiche genauso vor, wie die Anderen und Entsetzen machte sich in ihnen breit.  
  
"Todesser...", flüsterte Severus mit trockener Kehle.   
  
Hermine nickte nur.   
  
Ihre Gedanken waren gelähmt. Sie starrte den Toten ungläubig an, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Auch, wenn sie schon oft von so etwas gehört hatte und über die Grausamkeit der Todesser bescheid wusste, so war es doch etwas anderes, ihrer grenzenlosen Gewalt selbst gegenüber zu stehen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie von Severus an den Schultern gepackt.  
  
"Hermine, wir müssen weiter. **Hermine**! Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Er fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen rum, schüttelte sie durch, brüllt sie an,  doch zu mehr als einem schwachen Wimmern brachte er Hermine nicht und so packte er sie kurzerhand an den Armen und zog sie vor sich auf den Besen. Ihren Besen ließ er neben sich her schweben.  
  
Sie flogen bis zu dem Waldrand. Severus legte Hermine ins Gras und lehnte sich selbst an einen Baumstamm.  
Wenn sie nicht bald aufwachen würde, würden sie die andere Gruppe nicht mehr einholen können. Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Der Kampf mit den Todessern würde vorbei sein, bevor er und Hermine überhaupt da sein würden.  
Er musste etwas tun.   
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss Severus sich, sie mit einem Stupor zu betäuben und dann wiederzubeleben.  
  
Er zielte auf Hermine.  
  
"Stupor!"  
  
Hermine verlor sofort das Bewusstsein. Schnell ging Severus zu ihr hin und kniete sich neben sie.  
  
"Enervate!"   
  
Hermines Augenlieder flatterten und öffneten sich.   
  
"W-Was... was ist mit mir... passiert?"  
  
"Nun, seit du diesen Toten gesehen hattest, warst du völlig apathisch und so wendete ich Stupor auf dich an. Natürlich habe ich dich gleich wiederbelebt. Geht es dir wieder besser? Gut, dass können wir ja weiterfliegen!"  
  
Und ohne einen weiteren Blick an sie zu verschwenden stieg Severus auf seinen Besen.  
Hermine tat es ihm gleich und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
Im stillen Einverständnis flogen sie schneller als vorher, um den Vorsprung der anderen Gruppe wieder abzubauen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Luftlinie = Die kürzeste Entfernung zwischen zwei Punkten der Erdoberfläche.**  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Nicht vergessen REVIEWN      *****g***  
**Ich hab das 4. Kapitel auch schon angefangen.**  
  
mrsgaladriel**  
  



	4. Kapitel

**_                                       4. Kapitel   
  
_**Disclaimer: Wie immer... nix gehört mir... alles gehört J. K. Rowling... ich verdiene nichts mit dieser FanFiction... und ich schreibe sie, weil es mir Spaß macht...  
_  
_Comment: Jetzt geht es weiter. Ich hoffe immer noch, das jemand diese FanFiction liest, und reviewt. Das baut mich wieder auf.  
  
@Dracos-Angel03: THX. Endlich geht es auch bei deiner Story weiter… schade, dass sie schon bald zu Ende ist!  
  
@DarkStrike: Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry und Draco ein Verhältnis anfangen werden ****glucks**** auf dieser Mission... viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
@Herm84: Danke. Welch eine Ehre, ein Review von dir! Deine Storys sind auch toll.**g**  
  
@nici1807: Du fragst, warum Hermine so apathisch reagiert hat, nachdem sie den Toten gesehen hatte. Nun ja, Hermine hat noch nie in ihrem Leben so eine verstümmelte Leiche gesehen und ich habe es ihrem Charakter eben auferlegt, so zu fühlen. Sie ist zumindest geschockt, wie auch schon in der Story erklärt wird:   
***_Auch, wenn sie schon oft von so etwas gehört hatte und über die Grausamkeit der Todesser bescheid wusste, so war es doch etwas anderes, ihrer grenzenlosen Gewalt selbst gegenüber zu stehen.***  
_Hermine muss den Anblick erst einmal verarbeiten, das ist eigentlich der einzigste Grund.  
Und das mit Dumbledore... Ich will ja nichts verraten, aber Dumbledore würde doch niemals tatenlos zusehen, wie Voldemort  die Weltherrschaft ergreift. Und da, wie ich in der Story schrieb, das Ministerium keine Auroren zur Verfügung stellen wollte, musste er selbst eine Armee halbwegs guter Kämpfer aufstellen. Und schließlich ist das hier ein Drama.  
Nun, ich hoffe, du findest dieses Kapitel hier auch so toll...  
  
@Baerchen23: Danke für dein Review. Ich glaube, für dieses Kapitel hier, brauchst du noch keine Taschentücher, aber später ganz sicher! Kann aber vielleicht noch ein wenig dauern... mal sehen! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
@Lilith35: Geht ja schon weiter, geht ja schon los... vielen Dank für dein Review.  
  
**Jetzt aber los!**  
  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Severus, sag mal, warum hat Voldemort dich eigentlich nicht auf diesen jüngsten Versuch, die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen, mitgenommen? Ich meine, er glaubt doch noch, dass du sein treuer Diener wärest, oder?", fragte Hermine zaghaft in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Sie konnte Professor Snape nicht genau ausmachen, aber sie vermutete ihn unmittelbar neben sich in seinem Schlafsack.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord denkt auch noch immer, ich wäre ihm treu ergeben. Aber wie, Hermine, hätte er es aus **seiner** Sichtweise bewerkstelligen sollen, mich bei diesem, wahrscheinlich langwierigen, Unternehmen mitzunehmen, ohne dass es jemandem aus dem Schloss aufgefallen wäre? Er möchte kein noch so kleines Risiko eingehen, bis er sich des Séirúntirés vollkommen sicher ist!", sagte Snape mürrisch.   
  
Das fand Hermine logisch und so gab sie sich mit dieser unwilligen Antwort zufrieden.   
  
„Und nun würde ich es vorziehen, zu schlafen, anstatt weiter von dir mit solch lächerlichen Fragen belästigt zu werden. Schließlich brauche auch ich meinen Schlaf. Gute Nacht, Hermine."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Severus! Ich habe nicht vor, dich  noch weiter zu stören!"  
  
Eisiges Schweigen kam von Beiden. Doch obwohl sie wussten, dass sie den Schlaf wirklich dringend benötigten, waren sie viel zu aufgewühlt von diesem anstrengenden, grausamen Tag, um Ruhe finden zu können.   
  
Hermine wälzte sich in ihrem Schlafsack umher, ohne in eine annähernd bequeme Position zu gelangen.   
  
"Hermine! Jetzt bleib doch mal still liegen. Das ist ja zum wahnsinnig werden. Wer kann bei dem Lärm denn schlafen?"  
  
Ach, jetzt schob er die Schuld auch noch auf sie, als ob sie nicht schon genug Schreckliches erlebt hatten und noch erleben würden, um sich auch noch einen Streit leisten zu können. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich schon seine Sticheleien anhören müssen. Jetzt reichte es ihr.  
  
"Bitte, du wolltest es so. Wenn meine unangenehme Gesellschaft dich bei deinem Schönheitsschlaf stört, dann... ach, mach was du willst...", fluchte Hermine, packte ihren Schlafsack und krabbelte aus dem Zelt.  
  
Hier draußen würde sie wenigstens nicht bei jedem zweiten Wort eine Beleidigung an dem Kopf geworfen bekommen.   
Sie würde die Nacht außerhalb des Zeltes verbringen!   
  
Auch, wenn es hier bitterkalt war.  
Auch, wenn sie bei jedem Rascheln zusammenzuckte und hinter jedem Geräusch einen Todesser verdächtigte.  
Auch, wenn sie von einer undurchdringlichen, fast greifbaren Finsternis umgeben war, wenn die Luft von Nebelschwaden durchzogen war und das Gras unter ihren Füßen nass war.  
Sie würde nicht nachgeben und ihm damit Genugtuung bereiten.  
  
Ihren Schlafsack breitete sie an einer Stelle aus, wo sie einen großen Baum vermutete und kroch hinein, um sich vor der Kälte zu bewahren, die ihren Körper wie ein sanftes Tuch umwickelte und sie mit ihrem eisigen Griff umklammerte.  
  
Und doch hatte die Nacht etwas Schönes. Trotz der Dunkelheit, die Hermine umgab, begann sich ein leichtes Gefühl inneren Friedens bei ihr einzustellen. Die bedrückende Stille, die ab und zu von kurzweiligen Geräuschen durchzogen war, brachte ihr endlich die ersehnte Ruhe und schon bald sie von wohliger Wärme umhüllt.  
  
Bevor sie einschlief, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal das durch, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, nachdem Professor Snape sie aus ihrem Trancezustand befreit hatte und sie Beide weitergeflogen waren.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Gut, dann können wir ja weiterfliegen!"  
  
'Oh ja, wie gut. Ich bin auch schon gleich wieder startbereit, nach einem Stupor- Zauber!', dachte Hermine sarkastisch.  
  
Mit Mühe und Not hievte sie sich auf ihren Besen und flog eiligst hinter Professor Snape her, der sie gar nicht weiter beachtete, sondern sich stetig in eine bestimmte Richtung fortbewegte.  
Die Abenddämmerung brach herein und der Himmel war bald von einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang gezeichnet, dem aber weder Hermine noch Snape große Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit bildeten die Wolken am Himmel plötzlich eine tief herabhängende Regenwand und es war vorhersehbar, dass es bald anfangen würde, wie aus Eimern zu gießen.  
  
"So ein Mist!", murmelte Severus griesgrämig.   
  
Er hatte wohl im allgemeinen keine besonders gute Laune und so ließ Hermine ihn größtenteils seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen.  
  
Kurz darauf kamen die Nachzügler der Gruppe von Dumbledore in weiter Ferne in Sicht. Hermine nahm an, dass die andere Gruppe nur sehr langsam vorankam, da sie selbst und Severus deren Vorsprung schon fast wieder aufgeholt hatten.  
  
"Wir dürfen nicht zu nah ran fliegen, niemand darf uns entdecken!", wies Snape sie an.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit machten die ersten Regenschauer auf sich aufmerksam. Am Anfang waren sie nur von kurzer Dauer, aber später wurden sie zu einer dichten Wand, die ihnen sowohl die Sicht nahm, als auch auf ihrer Haut brannte, da die kleinen Regentropfen sich aufgrund sinkender Temperatur schnell in Hagelkörner verwandelten. Nicht einmal der wasserabweisende Zauberspruch hatte dem standgehalten und so hatten Hermine und Professor Snape zum wiederholten Mal am Waldrand unter einigen Bäumen Schutz gesucht.   
  
Als es nach langer Zeit aufgehört hatte, zu regnen und zu hageln, war es längst spät Nachts und sie konnten daher nur noch ein bis zwei Stunden fliegen.  
  
Dieser Tag hatte bereits ordentlich an den Kraftreserven von Hermine gezehrt und sie fragte sich, ob es Severus auch so ging.  
Nachdem sie gemeinsam das Zelt aufgeschlagen hatten, wollten Beide sich nur noch in ihren Schlafsäcke verkriechen und sich dem Schlaf hingeben.  
  
*****Flashback Ende*****  
  
Hermine seufzte. Sie waren wirklich vom Pech verfolgt. Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie niemals ihr Ziel erreichen. Dann wäre alles umsonst...  
  
Jetzt jedoch verweigerte ihr Gehirn ihr jeglichen weiteren komplizierten Denkprozess und sie fiel in einen leichten Halbschlaf.  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fielen die ersten Sinnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach über ihr und bedeckten den feuchten Waldboden mit einem Muster aus Licht und Schatten.  
  
Sie sah sich um. Von dem Zelt war nichts zu sehen und auch von Snape fehlte jede Spur.  
  
"Na **endlich** bist du wach. Ich bin schon seit einer Stunde auf den Beinen. Beeil dich jetzt, wir müssen schnell weiter, die anderen sind eben gerade aufgebrochen. Das habe ich beobachtet, während du noch am schlafen warst", wurde sie plötzlich unsanft von ihm aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Hastig fuhr sie herum und erblickte ihn hinter sich, im Schatten des großen Baumes stehend, von wo er sie aus seinen unergründlich schwarzen Augen musterte.  
So gut es ging machte sie sich frisch. Anziehen brauchte sie sich nicht, denn sie hatte gestern Nacht, bis auf die Schuhe, einfach ihre Kleidung anbehalten.   
  
"Jetzt trödle doch nicht so herum. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", meckerte Snape schon wieder.  
  
Mit einem genervten stöhnen schnappte sie sich ihren Besen, verkleinerte den Schlafsack, um ihn in ihrer Umhangstasche verstauen zu können und stieg auf.  
  
Sofort hob Severus ab und wieder beeilte Hermine sich, um nicht auf der Strecke zu bleiben.  
  
'Der steigert sich ja wirklich von einer guten Laune in die andere', dachte sie.  
  
Sie ließen ihren Schlafplatz hinter sich und nahmen wieder den richtigen Kurs auf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Nun, wie fandet ihr es? Bitte lasst ein klitzekleines Review da,  
Also, bis dann, **mrsgaladriel**_  
  
_


	5. Kapitel

@haunted-jess: Danke für dein Review. Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt, ich hoffe, auch weiterhin!  
  
@tara: Trotzdem Danke. Bei „Romantische Abenteuer" habe ich ja jetzt auch upgedated!  
  
@Herm84:  Es war eine Ehre, weil ich deine Storys sehr gut finde, oder die dich ich gelesen habe. Und dein Schreibstil ist – meistens – super.                                 
  
  
   
Tja, hier ist es, das nächste Kapitel ** **freu**** Ich habe jetzt Ferien und wollte euch noch eine Freude bereiten! **  
**Bitte reviewt!!!_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**_  
                                           
                                                 Kapitel 5_**_  
  
Die ersten zwei Stunden, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, verliefen ereignislos. Wie es größtenteils die letzten Tage auch gewesen waren.   
  
Langsam aber stetig wurde Hermine unruhig. Sie und Professor Snape waren kein so gut eingespieltes Team, als das sie es lange miteinander aushalten würden.   
Sie hatten ja schon jetzt, während der ersten Tage, anfängliche Streitereien gehabt, wie würde es da erst in einer Woche aussehen?  
  
Noch schlimmer aber wurde sie von der Ungewissheit gequält. Sie war noch nie begeistert davon gewesen, wenn nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant war.   
  
Nun gut, sie wussten dass die Todesser inklusive Voldemort ihnen voraus waren und nach dem Séirúntiré suchten, welches irgendwo in dem Gebiet des Vulkans White Island verborgen war und von mysteriösen Wesen und Flüchen bewacht wurde, und natürlich war ihnen bekannt, welche Rolle sie selbst und Severus dabei spielten, oder was die schreckliche Aufgabe der anderen Gruppe war, aber sie wusste nicht, **wann** es geschehen würde.   
  
Sie konnten in drei Tagen, oder aber in zwei Wochen auf die Todesser treffen.   
  
Der Kampf der anderen Gruppe mit den Todessern konnte wenige Stunden oder mehrere Tage dauern, niemand konnte es voraussagen.   
  
Immerhin hing der Erfolg von ihr und Snape davon ab, wie viel Zeit sie zur Verfügung hatten, denn wenn es nur wenige Stunden waren, konnte es passieren, dass sie das Séirúntiré nicht einmal fanden, geschweige denn, mit nach Hogwarts nahmen und dieser Störfaktor in ihrem Plan nagte gewaltig an Hermines Sicherheit.   
  
"Erde an Hermine... in welches Delirium driftest du gerade ab?", unterbrach Snape ihren Gedankenfluss.  
  
Hermines Sicht klärte sich und sie bemerkte, dass sie unbewusst die Richtung geändert hatte und zurückgeblieben war.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, Severus, ich war ganz in Gedanken...", antwortete Hermine verlegen.  
  
"**Das** habe ich gesehen! Welchen genialen Gedanken hingst du denn nach?", fragte er ganz untypisch.  
  
Hermine, nun etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, ließ mit der Antwort auf sich warten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape auch nur ein geringstes Interesse daran zeigen würde, was sie dachte.   
  
"Ich, äh... dachte über den Verlauf der nächsten Tage nach", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Professor Snape nickte einmal zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.   
Hermine richtete ihren Besen und sah nach vorn. Von dem Anblick erschreckt fuhr sie zusammen.  
  
"Oh nein, was ist denn da...", fing sie an zu sprechen, doch sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu vollenden. Wer anderes als die Todesser hätte so etwas wohl zustande gebracht.  
  
Erschrocken starrte sie immer noch auf das Stück des Waldes herab, was nordwestlich von ihr verlief – oder eher das, was mal der Wald gewesen war.   
Einige vereinzelte grüne Bäume waren noch in einem Meer von verkohlten, abgehackten oder noch glühenden Stämmen zu sehen. Schwarzes, verschrumpeltes Laub bedeckte den Boden, den man nun, wo keine Baumkronen mehr die Sicht versperrten, gut erkennen konnte. Kleine bläulich-orange Flammen schwelten zwischen den Überresten des verbrannten Laubs, was wohl eher als Asche zu bezeichnen war. Natürlich war kein Lebewesen zu sehen.   
  
Und über dem verbrannten Teil des Waldes hing das Zeichen des Lord Voldemorts, das Zeichen der Todesser. Das dunkle Mal.  
  
Eigentlich war es kein allzu großes Stück des Waldes, was von den Todessern so zugerichtet worden war, es war eine schwarze Bresche in einem Meer aus noch lebenden grünen Bäumen, doch es sah fürchterlich aus. Hermine hoffte, das nicht allzu viele Tiere umgekommen waren.  
  
"Tja, Hermine, jetzt hast du es auch bemerkt. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du noch brauchen würdest", sagte Snape trocken.  
  
Plötzlich drehte der Wind. Ein stechender Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen und schwarze Rauchfahnen verklärten ihnen die Sicht. Sie wurden mit Aschestückchen bombardiert und mussten daher den Mund und die Nase so gut wie verschlossen halten. Ihre Augen brannten.  
  
Snape beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hin.  
  
"Machen wir, das wir hier wegkommen!"  
  
Sie flohen vor den Nachwirkungen des Brandes, bis sie außer Reichweite waren.  
  
"Die Todesser haben wahrscheinlich kein gewöhnliches Feuer gelegt, sonst wäre es nicht so heftig gewesen", vermutete Snape.   
  
Er streifte die an seinem Umhang haftende Asche ab und schüttelte sein Haar.  
Hermine hatte da mehr Probleme.  
  
"Verdammt, der ganze Dreck hängt in meinen Haaren fest", rief sie und verfluchte sich danach selbst für ihre Ausdrucksweise.  
  
Severus schien amüsiert, jedenfalls umspielte ein angedeutetes Lächeln seine Lippen.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, **Miss Granger**?", fragte er und Siezte sie absichtlich.  
  
"Hermine musterte ihn.  
  
"Aber immer doch, **Professor**", erwiderte sie dann und er näherte sich ihr.  
  
Er sprach ein paar einfache Zauber und ihr Haar war so sauber wie vorher, oder eher noch sauberer und außerdem sah es gekämmt aus. Hermine bedankte sich, doch sie fühlte so etwas wie Enttäuschung.  
  
Snape musste wohl ihren Gesichtsausdruck gedeutet haben, denn er sagte:  
"Was macht dir zu schaffen, Hermine? Es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber wenn ich dich eigenhändig von der Asche befreit hätte, würden wir morgen noch hier sitzen und das können wir uns einfach nicht leisten. Wozu können wir schließlich zaubern?!"  
  
Hermine errötete leicht und lenkte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema, während sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.  
  
"Severus, wie wollen wir eigentlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, falls es uns gelingen sollte, das Séirúntiré an uns zu nehmen? Werden wir nach Hogsmeade apparieren und von da aus nach Hogwarts gehen?"  
  
"Nun ja, diesen Vorschlag habe ich dem Schulleiter auch gemacht, doch er sagte mir, dass er gehört habe, dass das Séirúntiré uns da Probleme bereiten könnte. Angeblich verhindert der Transport dieses Gegenstandes es entweder, dass man apparieren kann, oder es bereitet dabei gewisse Probleme, wie zum Beispiel, in zwei Hälften geteilt zu werden und das wollen wir doch nicht riskieren, nicht wahr? Wir müssen also, wohl oder übel, den ganzen Weg mit den Besen zurückfliegen und dabei extra vorsichtig sein!"  
  
Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Da hatten sie noch ziemlich viel vor sich und die Gefahr, von den Todessern geschnappt zu werden, verdoppelte sich damit noch einmal, da sie ihnen auf dem Rückweg wahrscheinlich einfach folgen würden, sollte es überhaupt so weit kommen.  
  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Stunden tat Hermine langsam alles weh und sie sehnte sich nach einer Rast. Aber sie wollte nicht jetzt schon eine Schwäche zeigen, denn ihr werter Professor sah noch genauso munter aus wie zu der Uhrzeit, zu der sie gestartet waren.  
  
***  
  
Hermine irrte sich. Snape ging es ganz und gar nicht so gut, wie es von außen aussah. Aber er wusste, wenn sie sich erst mal eine Pause gönnen würden, würden sie nicht so schnell wieder weiterfliegen. Dazu würden sie sich einfach nicht durchringen können, dachte er, und so tat er nach außen hin, als ob es ihm gar nichts ausmachen würde, noch zwei Stunden weiterzufliegen.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Langsam ging sogar ihm das nörgeln der Schüler auf die Nerven. Dem einen tat dies weh, dem anderen tat das weh. Fast keiner hatte bisher auch nur einen Funken Disziplin gezeigt. Kein Wunder, dass sie so langsam vorankamen. Eine Pause konnten sie sich daher erst recht nicht gönnen, doch das verstand auch niemand. Hätte er nicht Harry, Ron und noch ein paar verständige Siebtklässler wie Draco Malfoy – ja, Malfoy – dabei gehabt, mit denen er sich auf höherem Niveau als über die ‚schlimmen Schmerzen' unterhalten konnte, wäre er wahrscheinlich verzweifelt.  
Zum wiederholten Male ließ er den ganzen Trupp jetzt stoppen und baute sich, so gut es auf seinem Besen eben ging, vor ihnen auf.  
Sofort verstummten die Schüler und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, wenigstens das klappte noch.  
  
"Bitte hört alle aufmerksam zu", sagte er unnötigerweise. „Wie ihr wisst, sind wir unterwegs, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen und sein übles Vorhaben aufzuhalten. Das funktioniert aber nur so lange, wie ihr wachsam, vorsichtig und diszipliniert seid. Wenn ihr herumgrölt, andauernd über Schmerzen klagt oder euch unterhaltet ohne die Gegend nach Hinweisen oder Gefahren abzusuchen, werden wir ganz sicher nicht erfolgreich sein und der Tod ist uns gewiss. Denkt daran, jeder trägt mit seinem Verhalten auch die Verantwortung für Andere. Ihr müsst zusammen halten. Das ist etwas, was die Todesser nicht kennen. Zusammenhalt und Freundschaft. Also müsst ihr darin stark sein, denn das ist ihre Schwäche. Nun, ich hoffe ihr nehmt euch das zu Herzen, denn wir sollten schneller vorankommen, als in den letzten Tagen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten gab er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Jaaa, hier ist das Kapitel zu Ende. In den Ferien bin ich nicht da und werde wahrscheinlich nicht allzu oft zum schreiben kommen.   
Vielleicht erlebe ich ja nach den Ferien ein **Riesenüberraschung** und habe ganz viele **Reviews** im Posteingang!?   
Das würde mich natürlich sehr anspornen, schnell weiterzuschreiben.   
  
**Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte:** Da diese Story ein **Drama** ist, sollte man sich auch darauf vorbereiten.   
Ich meine, wer diese Geschichte nur wegen Herm/Sev liest und sonst prinzipiell z. B. keine Storys ohne Happy End liest (soll es ja geben), der sollte gar nicht erst weiterlesen. Nur so als Warnung. Ich hoffe, das betrifft niemanden von euch.  
  
Bis dann, **mrsgaladriel**


	6. Kapitel

Ja, ich habe es endlich geschafft, ein neues Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Es spitzt sich zu. Aber lest selbst.  
  
**Disclaimer**:  Ihr wisst schon... Idee meins, Figuren Rowlings, verdiene kein Geld damit, usw.

@Herm84: Ganz, ganz vielen Dank für dein Review, bist auch die einzige, die gereviewt hat **heul**  
Ich hoffe, du findest das Kapitel hier gut, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es gut geschrieben habe... ist schon so spät. Ach ja, schön dass du nichts gegen Sad Ends hast *****smile*****  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_                                 Kapitel 6  
_**_  
Langsam senkte sich die Dunkelheit über die Landschaft hinab.   
  
Hermine wurde es zu viel, sie konnte nicht mehr fliegen, sie musste es Snape jetzt sagen.  
  
"Ähm, Severus, ich... könnten wir vielleicht... würde es dir etwas aus machen..."  
  
"WAS DENN, Hermine?", knurrte er.  
  
"Nun, ich bin so müde, mir tut alles weh, könnten wir eine Pause machen? Bitte..."  
  
So, jetzt hatte sie es gesagt.  
  
Obwohl sich in Severus immer noch ein Teil seines Verstandes dagegen sträubte, jetzt schon zu landen, fand er die Aussicht verlockend. Er war wahrscheinlich genauso geschafft wie Hermine.  
  
"Meinetwegen. Sonst fällst du noch vom Besen und ich müsste dich retten!", antwortete er spöttisch.  
  
Hermine erwiderte lieber nichts, sondern flog in Richtung Boden, doch ein Augenverdrehen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Wir fliegen aber nachher noch weiter, verstanden?!", fragte Snape im Befehlston, der keine Widerrede duldete.  
  
Hermine nickte ihm zu und legte sich dann, ein Stück von ihm entfernt, auf den kühlen Grasboden.   
  
***  
  
_**24 Meilen weiter entfernt, lief eine ganz andere Art von Konversation ab...   
  
**_"Meister, sie sind ihnen auf der Spur..."  
  
Voldemorts kühle, rote Augen fixierten den Informanten.  
  
"Dumbledore?", ertönte seine eiskalte Stimme und er spuckte den Namen regelrecht aus.  
  
"Ja, mein Meister, der auch. Es gibt aber noch was, My Lord, was von belang sein müsste. Ich habe erfahren, dass er zwei von seinen minderwertigen Kämpfern auf ihre Fährte angesetzt hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Information korrekt ist, Herr, doch ich hielt es für angemessen, sie zu überbringen."   
Er verstummte.  
  
Voldemorts Schlangengesicht verzog sich zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen, dass eher wie ein Zähnefletschen aussah, und er ließ eine grausame Lache erklingen.  
  
"Schön, schön, schön... Malfoy, Nott, Zabini*****,Lestrange, herkommen!!"  
  
Die vier Todesser traten vor.   
  
"So,", zischte Voldemort, „ihr fliegt sofort zurück und sucht die Beiden angeblichen Personen, die Dumbledore auf unsere Spur gesetzt hat. Der Rest kommt mit mir!"  
  
Er ließ seine glühenden Augenschlitze über die Reihen seiner Gefolgsleute gleiten, bevor er sie wieder auf sein ausgewähltes Rückflugkommando richtete.  
  
"Bella, Malfoy, ihr führt die Truppe an. Jetzt geht mir aus den Augen. Und kommt nicht eher zurück, bis ihr die Verfolger gefangen habt, oder bis ihr euch sicher seid, dass es keine Verfolger gibt!"  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy winkten ihre Gefährten zu sich und verschwanden auf ihren Besen in der Dunkelheit.   
  
***  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen, Hermine, sonst wird es zu dunkel!", forderte Snape sie auf.  
  
Hermine reagierte nicht.  
  
"Hermine? HER-MI-NE!", sagte er nun klar und deutlich.  
  
Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht.  
  
Severus ging zu ihr herüber. Sie schlief. Sollte er sie aufwecken?   
  
Er sah gen Himmel.   
  
Sie waren weit gekommen, Dumbledores Gruppe würde jetzt sicher auch landen, sie waren ja noch viel mehr Personen und es dürfte ihnen keiner verloren gehen.  
  
Snape streckte sich neben Hermine im Gras aus. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich lau und er beschloss, das Zelt dort zu lassen, wo es war.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy ließ ein paar rote Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes sprühen.   
  
Die anderen flogen zu ihm.  
  
"Schon was entdeckt? Irgendeinen Hinweis?"  
  
Alle verneinten, was ihn nicht gerade in bessere Laune versetzte. Hoffentlich mussten sie sich nicht allzu lange auf ihren Besen herumquälen – nachdem sie sowieso schon eine anstrengende „Reise" hinter sich hatten – nur weil dieses Pack sich irgendwo verborgen hielt.  
  
Unzufrieden befahl er den anderen, auszuschwärmen und weiterzusuchen.  
  
***  
  
Viel später öffnete Hermine die Augen. Es war mitten in der Nacht und so dunkel, dass sie die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Als sie sich ein Stück zur Seite bewegte, stieß sie gegen etwas warmes, weiches und schrie auf.   
  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
Das schwache Licht, das aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs fiel, erleuchtete Snapes Gesicht. Er sah richtig friedlich aus, wie er so schlafend da lag.  
  
Plötzlich fuhr er mit einem Ruck nach oben und starrte ärgerlich in Hermines Lichtstrahl.  
  
"Was soll das? Ich hab dich doch auch schlafen lassen. Mein Gott, ewig versuchst du, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und störst mich.   
Jetzt nimm schon das Licht weg!", fauchte er.  
  
Hermine gehorchte, obwohl seine Worte ihr einen kleinen Stich versetzt hatten.  
  
"Von wegen, ich wollte überhaupt gar nicht deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, ich habe mich nur erschreckt, dank deiner Anwesenheit. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass gerade du neben mir liegst?", fauchte sie zurück.  
  
"Woher du das wissen sollst? Wer oder was würde denn sonst friedlich neben dir liegen bleiben, wenn gefährliche Absichten dahinter stünden? Und jetzt lass mich wenigstens noch zwei Stunden schlafen!", knurrte er und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
  
Auch Hermine dämmerte in einen Halbschlaf zurück, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte, das wie ein Husten klang. Von Snape neben ihr, war es jedenfalls nicht gekommen.  
  
__***  
  
"Nott, du Idiot. Ich habe doch gesagt, ihr sollt keine Geräusche machen. Was, wenn sie es gehört haben?", wisperte Malfoy wütend.   
  
Sie schlichen sich vorsichtig von drei Seiten an die vermeintlich Schlafenden heran. Nott und Malfoy von hinten, Bellatrix von rechts und Zabini*****__von links.**  
**_**  
***  
**  
_Hermine rührte sich nicht. War das wirklich ein Husten oder nur Einbildung? Sollte sie Snape wecken? Nein, lieber nicht, er würde sie nur wieder anfahren und glauben, dass sie das nur sagte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.  
  
Angst kroch in ihr hoch und sie lauschte angestrengt. Was aber, wenn es Todesser waren? Sollte sie Snape dann nicht Bescheid sagen?  
  
Andererseits, woher sollten die Todesser von ihrem Plan wissen?  
  
Das war eigentlich unmöglich, sie glaubte nicht, dass es einen Verräter gab. Wahrscheinlich litt sie einfach nur unter Verfolgungswahn.   
Zur Beruhigung schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Doch noch bevor sie den nächsten Gedanken denken konnte, wurde sie von zwei groben Händen gepackt. Eine Hand wurde ihr auf den Mund gepresst und erstickte ihren Schrei, die andere zerrte sie gewaltsam ins Unterholz. Dann wurde ihr schwindelig und sie spürte gar nichts mehr.  
  
***  
  
Snape merkte, wie sich neben ihm ein Körper bewegte –  oder bewegt wurde – , dann hörte er einen unterdrückten Aufschrei. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt keinesfalls bewegen durfte, sonst würden sie merken, dass er wach war.   
  
Er gab sich der leisen Hoffnung hin, dass die Todesser – und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es welche waren – ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Doch die Hoffnung wurde gleich darauf enttäuscht.  
  
Gerade, als Snape vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, packten ihn zwei Paar Hände und zogen auch seinen Körper ins Gebüsch des Waldes.  
  
***  
  
 „Hier sind sie, My Lord. Wir fanden sie gestern, spät in der Nacht. Und es ist eine Überraschung dabei!"  
  
Es war inzwischen hell draußen geworden Snape und Hermine saßen geknebelt und ein Stück voneinander entfernt in einer finsteren Ecke der Lichtung, auf der die gesamte Todesserschaft inklusive Lord Voldemort ungeduldig gewartet hatte. Zwei Todesser standen zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Es wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr kommt! Führt sie vor!", befahl er.  
  
Snape und Hermine wurden auf die Füße gerissen und vor den improvisierten Sitz Voldemorts gestoßen.  
  
"Ah, sie einer an. So sieht man sich wieder, Severus Snape. Und wer ist deine kleine Begleiterin?", zischte der Dunkle Lord und seine Augen glommen, angesichts des mutmaßlichen Verräters, bösartig auf.  
  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Ich weiß, dass J.K. Rowling Zabini nie als Todesser angegeben hat, aber er muss bei mir Handlungstechnisch eben einer sein!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Das wär's für heute. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme diesmal mehr Reviews. Das ist ja schon zum verzweifeln...   
sonst kann ich doch gar nicht motiviert weiter schreiben, wenn ich weiß, dass es eh kaum jemanden interessiert.   
Ihr dürft auch kritisieren ****nick****  
**mrsgaladriel**  
  
  



	7. Kapitel

****

**_ Kapitel 7_**_  
  
-_**Hermine-Severus-Fan**: Danke, dass du mir trotz deiner stressigen Tage gereviewt hast, hat mich sehr gefreut. Nun, was Snape macht, wirst du ja gleich lesen können, doch wie es ausgeht kann ich doch noch nicht verraten. Aber schau doch mal, die Story steht in der Kategorie Drama/Romance, also ist ein gutes Ende nicht unbedingt wahrscheinlich, oder?  
  
-**Herm84**: Ach, dein Review hat mich auch wieder aufgebaut. Ich hoffe ich kann die Spannung in diesem Kapitel erhalten...  
  
-**Fallen-Angel03**: Danke für dein Review, was jetzt passiert... tja, ich hoffe du liest es weiter, dann weißt du's...  
  
-**Saienn**: Wow, du findest meine Story hammermäßig... cool. Ich hoffe, du liest auch noch weiter! Danke für dein Review.

* * *

_Severus hatte sich in der Zeit, in der er gefesselt dort rumgesessen hatte, einen groben Plan zurechtgelegt.   
  
Er musste den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dass er Dumbledores Plan nur mitgespielt hatte, um so viele Informationen wie möglich über das Vorhaben Dumbledores herauszubekommen und Hermine an ihn auszuliefern.   
Er wäre doch immer ein treuer Diener gewesen und hätte ihm alle nützlichen Informationen liefern können.   
  
Snape hoffte nur, dass Hermine ihm das nicht auch glaubte._

_„Antworte!", bellte Voldemort und befreite Snape und Hermine gleichzeitig von dem Zauber, der es ihnen verwehrte, zu sprechen. „Wer ist deine Begleiterin? Oder muss ich mir diese Information erst erzwingen?"  
  
Snape beugte demütig seinen Kopf, wobei Hermine ihn ungläubig ansah. Wenn sie schon so sterben mussten, dann doch bitte mit Würde.  
  
Plötzlich sah Snape auf, direkt in Voldemorts alles durchdringende, rote Augen und warf diesem einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.   
  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick zeichnete sich so etwas wie Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords ab, was jedoch niemand aus dessen Anhängerschaft zu bemerken schien, und auch Hermine, die immer noch ihren früheren Professor anstarrte, sah es nicht.  
  
Voldemort erhob sich und kam mit großen Schritten auf Snape zu, während er mit ein paar Gesten die Todesser, welche die Szenerie umringten, in den Hintergrund scheuchte. Vor seinem abtrünnigen Diener angekommen blieb er stehen und zog seinem Zauberstab.   
  
Alle, die angespannt auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, starrten und sich etwas Aufregendes erhofften, wurden enttäuscht, als Voldemort nichts weiter sagte als: „Folgt mir!"  
  
Einer aus den Reihen seiner treuen Anhänger sprang vor.  
  
"Herr, ihr könnt doch nicht allein-"  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich, Lord Voldemort, es nicht mit zwei Zauberstablosen Gestalten wie diesen hier aufzunehmen vermag?", fiel der Dunkle Lord ihm ins Wort und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Eingeschüchtert wich der Zurechtgewiesene zurück in den Schatten.  
  
Voldemort setzte seinen Weg fort und führte die beiden Gefangenen etwas Abseits in den Wald hinein, wo sie ungestört waren.   
  
"So, Snape, was willst du mir mitteilen?", zischte er. „Ich warne dich, wenn du versuchst, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, wirst du es bitter bereuen!"  
  
'Ja', dachte Snape bitter, ‚diesen Spruch kenne ich schon zu Genüge.'  
  
"Nein, My Lord, ich verfolge sicherlich keine solcher Absichten. Es geht mir nur um einen ganz entscheiden Punkt..."  
  
Hermine, die bis jetzt still dagesessen hatte, schnaubte verächtlich. Snape erschrak. Sie durfte ihm keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, es war wortwörtlich lebensnotwendig Voldemort davon zu überzeugen, dass er, Severus, ihm stets treu gewesen war und immer noch auf seiner Seite stand.  
  
"Herr, würde es euch etwas ausmachen, diese ungehobelte, freche Göre den fürsorglichen Händen der anderen Todesser zu übergeben?", sagte Snape und versuchte ein diabolisches Grinsen zustande zu bringen.  
  
Voldemort willigte ein und rief nach einem Todesser, der Hermine grob mit sich zog.  
Snape hoffte, dass sie ihr nichts antaten, aber er hatte es so regeln müssen, denn Voldemort wäre womöglich misstrauisch geworden, wenn er humane Behandlung für sie verlangt hätte.  
  
"Sprich weiter!", fauchte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe nicht vor, meine Zeit mit nichts und wieder nichts zu verschwenden."  
  
Plötzlich kam dem Zaubertrankprofessor die ganze Situation vollkommen entrückt vor. Es musste einfach lächerlich aussehen, wie er hier neben einem erzürnten Voldemort stand, der ungeduldig auf seine Aussage wartete, während ein kurzes Stück weiter entfernt auf einer Lichtung die ganze Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords mit Hermine auf ihre Rückkehr wartete.   
  
"Also, wie ich schon erwähnte, geht es um eine Tatsache, welche die Ansicht, die ihr von mir habt, drastisch verändern könnte. Was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ich euch erzählte, dass ich ein immerzu treuer Diener war, und euch – sozusagen – einige, bestimmt sehr wichtige Informationen liefern könnte?"  
  
"Inwiefern? Wie wollt ihr mir diese angeblichen Informationen denn liefern? Außerdem könnten dies schließlich auch Informationen sein, die ich schon habe!", sagte Voldemort verächtlich.  
  
"Seid euch gewiss, Herr, ich unterschätze eure Fähigkeiten nicht, aber dennoch wage ich es, die Behauptung aufzustellen, neue Informationen zu haben.   
Nun, ich kann es ja auch gleich erklären: Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken konntet, My Lord, hat Dumbledore mich mit dieser Schülerin auf eine Mission geschickt.   
Er vertraut mir und daher habe ich diese Mission angenommen, in der Hoffnung, euch unterstützen zu können, sollte es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen von Dumbledores schlecht ausgebildeter Truppe von kämpfenden Schülern und ihrer Todesserschaft kommen. Dann hätte ich ihm leicht in den Rücken fallen und seine Pläne durchkreuzen können, wenn er mit seiner Gruppe den von ihm aufgestellten Plan ausgeführt hätte, und ich den Plan, den er mir und dieser Schülerin auferlegt hat, nicht. Jetzt, wo ihr mich und das Mädchen gefangen genommen habt, wird dies jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht mehr funktionieren, denn es hat eine wichtige Verschiebung in den Zeitplänen gegeben."  
  
Voldemort hatte bei Snape Ausführungen still dagesessen und nicht einen Finger gerührt, doch jetzt ging er würdevoll ein paar Schritte hin und her.  
  
"Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, wären das trotzdem noch große Vorteile für mich. Nun, ich denke es wird niemandem schaden, wenn du mit **uns** weiterfliegst. Und jetzt sollten wir zurück gehen."  
  
Snape, dessen Hände noch immer gefesselt waren, stolperte, von Voldemort angetrieben, zurück auf die Lichtung. Er sah Hermine gleich in der Nähe, an ihrem Arm lief ein Blutrinnsal hinab. Sie starrte ihn wutentbrannt an und zischte: „Verräter!", doch er tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört.   
  
Umso mehr hatte Voldemort es gehört.  
  
"Ich würde ganz still sein, kleines Fräulein, wenn du nicht sofort einigen schmerzhaften Flüchen unterzogen werden möchtest. Hätten wir keinen Zeitmangel, wäre das sowieso schon längst geschehen und wärst du nicht vielleicht noch nützlich, dann hätte dein Leben für mich einen niedrigeren Wert, als das eines Verräters. Also, überleg es dir dreimal bevor du etwas sagst!", herrschte er sie an.   
  
Dem Todesser, der sie bewachte, befahl er noch, darauf acht zu geben, dass sie nichts Tat, was ihm missfallen könnte und trat dann in die Mitte der Lichtung.  
  
"Tretet näher!", befahl er. „Severus Snape, ein immerzu treuer Anhänger und nützlicher Informant, soll mit großem Wohlwollen wieder in unseren Reihen aufgenommen werden. Er hat stets für mich gearbeitet."  
  
Einige schauten ungläubig.  
  
"Und nun beeilt euch, alles wieder für den Abflug vorzubereiten, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."  
  
Er sah alle noch einmal durchdringend an. Die Todesser machten sich an die Arbeit und kaum einer bemerkte, dass der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy zu sich herüberwinkte, und wenn es einer sah, so wunderte es ihn nicht weiter, denn schließlich war dies ja nichts außergewöhnliches.  
  
"Lucius, Bella, ich verlange, dass ihr unseren werten Snape genau im Auge behaltet, natürlich ganz unauffällig. Ich traue ihm nämlich kein Stück über den Weg, denkt immer daran. Sollte euch etwas auffallen, berichtet es mir!", befahl Voldemort ihnen.  
  
Lucius und Bellatrix verzogen ihre Gesichter boshaft.  
  
"Mit Freude!", sagte Lucius und stolzierte mit Bellatrix Lestrange davon._

* * *

So, ich denke, dass hier ist kein schlimmer Cliffhanger, oder?   
Bitte reviewt mir, bin leider sehr abhängig und werde sonst nicht schnell weiterschreiben können...  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, aber natürlich bin ich auch offen für Kritik, eure **mrsgaladriel**


	8. Kapitel

****

** Kapitel 8**

_ Hi, ihr. _

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ja, es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun. _

_Das Kapitel hier schafft einen kleinen Übergang, denn ein paar Höhepunkte der Story nähern sich. Da geäußert wurde, __dass die Story in kursiver Schrift leider schwerer zu lesen ist, werde ich das ändern, auch wenn ich fand, dass es so ganz gut aussah. _

_Dafür ist mein Vor- und Nachwort ab heute kursiv...  
__Also, das wär's dann, viel Spaß beim lesen... und Reviews nicht vergessen, bitte!_

_  
-**blub**: Danke für dein Review. Wegen dir habe ich jetzt die Kursivschrift ab diesem Kapitel geändert. __Falls du noch weiterliest, freue ich mich jederzeit über deine Reviews :) _

**_-Herm84_**_: Schön, dass du's noch liest. Ich freue mich immer sehr über deine Reviews. U__nd... besser spät als nie, nicht wahr ? :) Was Sev macht? Na, lies weiter..._

**_-tara_**_: Danke für deine vielen Reviews. Das spornt mich noch weiter an. __Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin... Romanze kommt erst später, ist ja Hauptkategorie Drama... aber sie wird kommen..._

**_-Fallen-Angel03_**_: Tja, Voldemort ist ja nicht gänzlich verblödet... also, Sevvi steckt etwas in der Klemme. __Danke fürs reviewn. Hoffe, du liest weiter!_

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore fühlte sich nicht gut. Er hatte eine schlechte Vorahnung, und das bedeutete Gefahr.

Vorsichtig spähte er nach links und rechts, wirbelte ab und zu herum, um das Geschehen am Ende der Truppe zu beobachten und versank dann wieder in Grübeleien.

Links und rechts von ihm flogen seit beginn der Reise eine Reihe von Siebtklässlern, zur Zeit Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und weiter außen noch Ernie MacMillan.

Eigentlich vertraute er ihnen allen. Dennoch war er über alle Maßen beunruhigt, denn wenn eine jetzige Gefahr bestünde, dann ginge sie von Voldemort aus.

Doch Voldemort konnte nichts von ihnen, oder von Severus und Hermine, wissen, es sei denn unter ihnen war ein... Verräter.

Das jedoch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, denn er hatte die Schüler monatelang beobachtet und ausgewählt.

Was er nicht ahnte, war, dass dieser Gedanke auch schon einem anderen Schüler, um genau zu sein Harry, gekommen war, denn auch er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Diese Erkenntnis teilte er mit Ron, und die beiden verdächtigten natürlich niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy, welcher seinerseits völlig ahnungslos neben ihnen herflog.

-----

"Landen!", befahl Voldemort grob. „Ich sagte, ihr sollt landen!!!" 

Die Todesser taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

„Wir nähern uns dem Ziel. Wenn wir am Vulkan angelangen, werden einige von euch landen, und ein improvisiertes Lager errichten, in das wir jederzeit zurückkehren könnten. Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Leyns, Trenster und Freyler, ihr bleibt dort, die anderen fliegen weiter mit mir. Außerdem, wie ich von einem nützlichen Informanten in Erfahrung bringen konnte, werden wir wahrscheinlich auf der Strecke noch mit einer Gruppe von Hogwarts-Schülern mit Dumbledore als Anführer aufeinandertreffen, inklusive Harry Potter. Nun, ich sage, wir bereiten ihnen einen unvergesslichen Empfang."

Damit gab er das Zeichen zum Abflug.

-----

Es dämmerte, als Dumbledore sie in der Luft anhalten ließ. Das Gerücht von einem Verräter, dass von Harry und Ron ausging, hatte die Runde gemacht und kaum einer traute noch seinem nächsten.

„Hört zu! Ihr seid alle von dem Gedanken besessen, der- oder diejenige neben euch könnte ein Verräter sein. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob unter uns jemand ist, der Nacht für Nacht heimlich Informationen an Voldemort weiterleitet, ich hoffe es natürlich nicht. Dennoch dürfen wir uns nicht gegenseitig misstrauen, denn genau das ist es, was es Voldemort leicht machen wird, uns zu vernichten. Wir müssen zusammen halten, sonst sind wir verloren. Ich will keine Spekulationen mehr darüber hören, wer der mutmaßliche Verräter ist.

Übrigens sind wir bald da, ich meine, am Fuße des Vulkans und meiner Einschätzung nach werde wir nur kurz nach den Todessern dort eintreffen. Ob sie uns erwarten oder nicht, kann ich euch nicht sagen, aber ich wünsche uns das Beste."

Nach dieser kurzen Rede fühlten sich manche wieder besser, dennoch war das Misstrauen in ihren Reihen nicht ausgelöscht worden. Nur bei einer Person blitzten die dunklen Augen amüsiert auf....

-----

Hermine saß auf dem Besen eines Todessers, der sie umklammert hielt, als wäre sie das kostbarste, was er je besessen hätte. Nur leider ging er nicht so vorsichtig mit ihr um, so dass unzählige Male kleine Äste ihr Gesicht gepeitscht hatten. 

Dazu kam, dass sie ausgerechnet zu einem Todesser auf den Besen gesetzt worden war, der anscheinend Spaß daran hatte, sie zu belästigen, denn unaufhörlich spürte sie seine Finger auf ihrem Körper, wobei es ihr weder genützt hatte, ihm zu sagen, er solle aufhören, noch ihn zu kratzen, schlagen, beißen und was sie nicht sonst noch alles versucht hatte.

„Ich mag kleine Mädchen, die so wild sind wie du...", raunte er ihr gerade ins Ohr und lachte gleich darauf hämisch.

„Widerliches Arschloch!", fauchte sie zurück, doch auch das erheiterte ihn nur.

„Wir können uns auch später beim Vulkan noch vergnügen, Süße, ich darf nämlich dableiben und habe die Anweisung, auf dich aufzupassen. Da können wir richtig Spaß haben!", flüsterte er.

Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schob zum fünften Mal seine Hand weg, die sich gerade den Weg unter ihren zerfetzten Umhang bahnte.

-----

Snape beobachtete von einer weiter entfernten Position aus, wie es Hermine erging, und war erschreckt, als er sah, was sie erdulden musste, während er auf seinem eigenen Besen mehr oder weniger frei unter seinen Feinden herflog.

Weitaus schlimmer jedoch waren zwei andere Tatsachen.

Zum einem, dass Voldemort von Dumbledore wusste und dadurch der Überraschungseffekt mehr auf Seiten der Todesser lag und zum anderen, dass er selbst in der Gruppe war, die Voldemort begleiten sollte, und er somit Hermine alleine mit diesem Pack lassen musste.

-----

Die Dunkelheit brach herein und vertrieb das letzte Dämmerlicht, welches noch die Welt in graues Licht tauchte. Schwärze senkte sich über die Landschaft und kein Lichtstrahl durchbrach die Nacht.

Nur ein leises Flüstern, das von der Gruppe von schwarzen Gestalten ausging, war zu hören. Langsam tauchte ein monströser Berg vor den Augen der Todesser auf, schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit und zeichnete sich schemenhaft hinter den letzten, spärlichen Bäumen ab.

Sie setzten zur Landung am Hang des Vulkans an. Zu ihrem Glück lag kein Schwefelgeruch in der Luft und sie konnten frei atmen, soweit das durch ihre noch aufgesetzten Masken möglich war.

Die von Voldemort zusammengestellte Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg, nach einer Höhle zu suchen, während die anderen sich ausruhten.

Zwanzig Minuten später wurden sie von aufgeregten Rufen angelockt, die von weiter links zu kommen schienen. Bald waren die anderen gefunden.

-----

Snape erblickte eine Höhle großen Ausmaßes, in der sie gut untergebracht waren, wenn sie hier ihr improvisiertes Lager aufschlagen wollten.

Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Leyns, Trenster und Freyler, die von Voldemort ausgewählt worden waren, erkundeten gerade den hinteren Teil. Er schlich ihnen hinterher.

Bei einer Gabelung hörte er ihre Stimmen von rechts kommen. Er ging einen Gang entlang.

Die Todesser waren nicht in Sichtweite, aber das Echo ihrer Worte war bis hierhin zu hören. Die Akustik schien sehr gut zu sein.

„Perfekt... hier können wir Spaß haben...", raunte einer von ihnen gerade, und die anderen grölten daraufhin los, als hätte er sonst was lustiges gesagt.

Snape lugte um die Ecke.

„Hey, wir haben dich schon bemerkt, Snape, komm doch rein!", sagte einer von ihnen in schleimig-sarkastischem Tonfall.

Ihm blieb wohl nichts weiter übrig, als um die Ecke zu gehen.

Der Raum war nicht einmal besonders groß, es gab keine Ecken oder Nischen, in denen man sich hätte verstecken können, doch er war auch nicht ganz rund.

In der Mitte stand etwas wie ein steinerner Altar, wobei Snape sich sicher war, dass die Todesser das in ihre ach so spaßigen Pläne mit einbezogen hatten.

Misstrauisch blickte er sich um, konnte jedoch nichts weiter erkennen. Hermine war wohl nicht hier.

„Was guckst du denn so? Entspann dich mal...", krächzte jetzt ein anderer.

Unbemerkt von ihm hatten sie sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum aufgestellt.

„Denkst du nicht auch, Severus, dass wir hier mit der Kleinen viel Spaß haben werden?", meinte ein anderer und trat näher an ihn heran.

Er stank nach Schweiß und hatte fürchterlichen Mundgeruch.

Doch was Severus mehr erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass sie etwas mit Hermine vorhatten, und, so war er sich sicher, das würde nicht gutes sein.

Er rang sich jedoch ein Nicken ab, da er sonst auffallen würde und grinste fies.

„Sicher...", würgte er noch hervor.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Und du darfst nicht dabei sein! Nein, wie schaaade...", sagte der, der ganz außen stand, gedehnt.

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wo ist sie denn überhaupt?", fragte er.

Sie beäugten ihn nun ihrerseits misstrauisch.

„Irgendwo vorne in der Höhle? Wieso?"

„Nun, ich muss wieder gehen, ich denke wir haben jetzt Planbesprechung für die Gruppe, in der ich bin. Man... sieht sich!"

Hastig ging er davon. Er musste sich dringend was einfallen lassen.

* * *

_Okay, das wär's für heute. Ich sagte ja, war ein wenig ein Übergangskapitel. _

_Aber ihr müsst trotzdem reviewn, sonst kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr schreiben und es dauert noch viiiel länger, bis es weitergeht. _

_Ich hoffe ja immer, dass mein Geschreibsel noch jemand liest!_

_Also, bis bald... :) **mrsgaladriel**_


	9. Kapitel

_Nach langem warten kommt jetzt endlich ein neues Kapitel, was aber auch daran lag, dass ich nur ein Rev bekommen hab. Ich zieh es trotzdem durch. _

_Erwartet **nicht** zu viel, auch wenn ich letztes Mal irgend so was angekündigt hatte, aber ich denke, das Kapitel hier ist relativ interessant. Und keine Angst, Herm und Sev werden nicht mehr allzu lange unter Voldemorts Fittichen verweilen..._

**_Großen Dank_**_ nur an:_

_-**Nici 1807**: Danke, danke für dein Review. Und du wirst ja demnächst sehen, was mit den beiden geschieht..._

**

* * *

**

Wenn Snape nach langem Grübeln etwas klar geworden war, dann, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Hermine zu befreien, wenn die Schlacht zwischen den Hogwarts-Schülern und den Todessers begonnen hatte. Vorher mit ihr zu fliehen, war unmöglich, da stets jemand ein Auge auf sie haben würde, und er vermutete, dass auch er unter Bewachung stand, weil er sich andauernd beobachtet fühlte.

Allerdings fürchtete er nun, dass die Todesser vor dem Eintreffen von Dumbledores Truppe noch genug Zeit haben würden, sich an Hermine zu vergreifen. Und genau das war es, was er um jeden Preis verhindern musste. Nun ja, nicht um jeden, denn wenn er sich auffällig verhalten und auffliegen würde, würde Voldemort sie beide umbringen lassen und dass wäre noch fataler.

So beschloss er zu versuchen, die Todesser, die etwas mit Hermine vorhatten, irgendwie hinzuhalten.

Wo er gerade schon an Hermine dachte, wollte er gleich mal nach ihr sehen. Inzwischen war sie bestimmt irgendwo in dem Höhlensystem unter Bewachung untergebracht worden. Snape kam zurück zu dem Punkt der Höhle, wo der sie sich teilte und betrat diesmal den anderen Gang.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er an eine Kreuzung, an der sich gleich vier Abzweigungen in verschiedene Richtungen auftaten. Anscheinend waren hier die Todesser schon fleißig bei der Arbeit gewesen, denn sie waren alle gekennzeichnet.

Jeder Gang war mit einem Großbuchstaben beschriftet, nur die Abzweigung, die ganz außen Rechts lag, trug das Dunkle Mal zur Erkennung. Der Gang außen links war mit einem "E", der daneben mit "V", der Zweite von rechts mit "U" gekennzeichnet.

Plötzlich schoss jemand hastig aus dem Gang, der mit "U" beschriftet war und prallte mit Snape zusammen. Es war Zabini.

"Snape? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er mit misstrauisch zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

"Ich war gerade mit einigen anderen in einem Raum, der am Ende des anderen Ganges der ersten Kreuzung liegt. Sie sind auch noch dort, wahrscheinlich."

Severus fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt so ungewöhnlich daran sein sollte, dass er sich hier aufhielt.

"Oh, ja, ich habe nur gefragt, weil doch jetzt allgemeines Treffen ist. Vielleicht sollte ich die anderen noch benachrichtigen, unser Lord übertrug mir die Aufgabe, alle davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Wo sagtest du sind sie?"

Snape beschrieb ihm den Weg. Zabini wollte gerade davon hetzen, als Snape ihn aufhielt.

"Wo ist denn überhaupt das Treffen? Und was sollen diese Buchstaben hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Oh, das Treffen ist im Versammlungsraum. Gang "V". Deine Fragen werden alle dort... geklärt", sagte Zabini und rannte davon.

Snape schritt den Gang "V" entlang und hörte nach kurzer Zeit das leise Murmeln der anderen. Als er um eine Kurve bog sah er den Raum. Er war gerade groß genug, damit alle Todesser einen Platz darin fanden.

Als Snape eintrat wurde es still.

"Sind jetzt alle da?", zischte der Dunkle Lord, der auf einer Erhebung am Ende des Saales stand.

Als Snape merkte, dass die Frage offensichtlich ihm galt, weil alle Todesser vor ihm zur Seite traten, so dass Voldemort ihn gut ihm Blick hatte, fiel er auf die Knie.

"Nein, My Lord, nach meinem Kenntnisstand befinden sich einige noch nicht hier, Zabini geht sie gerade holen."

Voldemort sagte nichts daraufhin, sondern wandte nur seinen Blick ab. Snape wagte es aufzustehen und reihte sich bei den anderen ein. Wieder fühlte er sich taxiert, er wusste bloß nicht, von wem.

Nach einiger Zeit trafen auch die anderen ein und auch sie mischten sich, nach einem demütigendem Frage-Antwort-Spiel seitens Lord Voldemort, unter die bereits vorher anwesenden Todesser.

Als alle schwiegen trat Voldemort Macht gebietend an die Kante des Podests, auf dem er stand.

"Nun, die Vorbereitungen für diesen Stützpunkt sind beinahe abgeschlossen. Wer hier bleibt, wenn wir weiterfliegen, ist bereits geklärt. Crabbe und Goyle haben die Gänge beschriftet, "V" steht für "Versammlungsraum", "E" für "Essen", "U" für "Unterkunft", dort werdet ihr bei unserem Aufenthalt hier schlafen und euer Gepäck verstauen, und der Gang, der mit dem Dunkle Mal gekennzeichnet ist, ist allein mir vorbehalten!"

Voldemort sah mit seinen roten Schlangenaugen in die Runde. Keiner gab einen Tob von sich.

"Schön. Dann zum nächsten Punkt. Irgendwann demnächst wird der alte Narr Dumbledore hier eintreffen und denken, er könnte uns mit seiner lächerlichen Gruppe von Schülern überraschen. Natürlich werden wir einen Hinterhalt vorbereiten und diese Idioten hier erwarten. Wir werden im Eingang der Höhle ein Lagerfeuer entzünden, damit sie wissen, dass wir hier sind. Wenn sie so dämlich sind, wie ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es sind, werden sie uns in der Höhle vermuten und ein Kommando vorschicken, dass sie erkundet. Der Rest wird sich sicher in der Nähe verstecken, doch in den Verstecken, hier im Wald und hinter den Felsen sind wir schon. Wir werden Keinen von ihnen übrig lassen. Sie sollen alle elendig verrecken, ohne Ausnahme und wenn es sich einrichten lässt, überlasst mir den Genuss, den alten Narr und als Nachspeise Harry Potter umzubringen..."

Voldemort erklärte noch einige Details, doch Snapes Gedanken schweiften ab. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern und stieß dabei zufällig auf eine ganz in der Nähe kauernde Gestalt.

Hermine saß dort an die Wand gelehnt, bewacht von einem Todesser. Sie sah nicht aus, als ginge es ihr besonders gut, doch Snape hatte dies auch nicht erwartet.

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, starrte sie hasserfüllt zurück. Schnell wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort zu.

"...wenn wir beim Ziel angelangt sind, nehmen wir das Objekt mit hierhin und werden einen Tag rasten, bevor wir triumphierend zurückkehren. Nicht anders als so wird es verlaufen, _ist das klar_?", endete der Dunkle Lord in dem Augenblick.

Keine hatte etwas einzuwenden, außer Snape, der seinen Protest aber für sich behielt, daher wurden sie entlassen.

Severus sah noch, wie Hermine brutal hochgerissen und von ihrem Beacher weggeschleift wurde, bevor er sich selbst zum "U-Gang" aufmachte, um sich einen Schlafplatz zu sichern.

* * *

_That was it... ich hoffe, nach der Wartezeit erbarmt sich überhaupt noch einer, das hier weiterzulesen, aber ich hoffe auf einige Reviews. _

_Bis irgendwann in ferner Zukunft --**lach**--_


	10. Kapitel

_**Save the world and survive with me!**_

_**Kapitel 10**_

* * *

_Ja, ihr seht richtig. Es geht weiter. Nach so langer Zeit, nach über einem Jahr. Der Grund für die neue Motivation sind die netten Reviews, die ich auch in letzter Zeit noch bekommen habe. Ich habe mich jetzt um ein neues, sogar relativ langes Kapitel bemüht und hoffe, es wird einigen gefallen._

_**  
Zu den Reviews:**_

_**Nici Cavanaugh: **Danke für dein Review. Vor so langer Zeit! Eine ganz große Entschuldigung, ich habe dich so ewig warten lassen! Ich bezweifle auch, dass du das jetzt noch dringend lesen willst, hoffe es aber dennoch! Tut mir echt leid, aber irgendwie hatte ich gar keine Motivation mehr. Doch jetzt habe ich versucht, mich nach einem Jahr (ohoh) in die Story zurückzufinden und werde probieren, weiter zu schreiben! Ich hoffe das funktioniert!_

_Zu deinem Review: Ich dachte mir, dass Crabbe und Goyle die drei Buchstaben vielleicht noch hinkriegen, unter Anweisung. Nach langem überlegen _

_Viel Spaß dir beim lesen jedenfalls, falls du weiter liest! Danke für deine Treue! Bis dann!_

_**Sabine2307: **Na ja, so schnell ist das nicht geworden... aber dennoch, ich konnte mich endlich aufraffen und hoffe, dass das so bleibt und dass du noch Interesse hast! Was mit denen passiert, wirst du dann ja lesen :)_

_**Celina-HP: **Hm, also zur Zeit deines Reviews waren die 8 Kapitel ja vorhanden, ich hoffe du hast sie gelesen. Na ja, falls du noch da bist, viel Spaß weiterhin (hoffentlich!)_

_**Gertrud-Eveline: **Wie ich ihr das antun konnte? Na ja, ein bisschen Grausamkeit gehört ja dazu, wenn es spannend sein soll :D  
Und ob er sie da rauskriget, wirst du lesen können, alle Möglichkeiten sind offen, bis zum Ende!  
Na ja, natürlich nimmt Dumbledore Harry mit, denn 1. stand dieser Voldemort schon mehrmals gegenüber und hat Erfahrung, 2. würde Harry es doch nie auf sich sitzen lassen, zurückzubleiben, und 3. wenn Harry der einzige ist, der Voldemort besiegen kann, dann wäre das doch genausogut zu diesem wie zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt möglich. Von daher hat er ihn mitgenommen... Oho, du stellst viele gute Fragen! Ich hoffe, du bleibst dran, so dass sie dir beantwortet werden! Nur eins: Es wird noch ein wenig grausamer! Danke für dein Review!_

_**Saxas13: **So, dein Review war nun das endgültig ausschlagebende dafür, dass ich mich jetzt hier hinsetze und weiter schreibe! Ihr habt mich alle motviert und dein Review hab ich jetzt als letztes bekommen und es ist schon wahr: Ich sollte versuchen, weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du auch weiterhin mitliest und mitgrübelst :D _

* * *

So jetzt soll es weiter gehen. Mal sehen, ob das was wird. Puh, ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei und reviewt, sonst könnte die neu gefundene Motivation schnell wieder verloren gehen, vor allem bei dem Wetter!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blickte ihn die Ferne. Er sah jetzt, am frühen Morgen, schon den Vulkan vor sich, der an seinem Fuße von Wald und unzähligen naturbelassenen Höhlen bedeckt war, die, wie Dumbledore wusste, sehr tief in den Berg hineinragen konnten.

Das ideale Versteck für eine Horde mordlustiger Todesser. Oder einer Horde von vom Reisen geschwächter Todesser. Oder ein Versteck für Hermine und Severus. Ein perfekter Treffpunkt für Verräter. Für einen Hinterhalt. Oder, oder, oder...

Die Zweifel machten ihm sehr zu schaffen. Immer öfter fragte er sich nun, ob das ganze eine sinnvolle Idee gewesen war. Wobei, wirklich sinnvoll war der Plan nie gewesen, nur eben nützlich. Nur wurde jetzt auch dieser Nutzen in Frage gestellt.

Denn wenn sein Überraschungsangriff keiner mehr war, dann... ja, dann waren sie alle absolut verloren, noch mehr, als es ihm vor dem Unternehmen bewusst gewesen war. Und dann wüsste Voldemort auch von Hermine und Severus.

Nein, er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er konnte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, er musste seine Gruppe führen und ihnen nicht Zweifel und Angst auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren.

* * *

Severus wachte auf. Nach seinem inneren Zeitgefühl musste es gegen 4 Uhr morgens sein. Er hatte wenige Stunden geschlafen - wenn man das überhaupt schlafen nennen konnte. Einen Großteil der Zeit hatte er mit erfolglosem Nachdenken verbracht, bis er dann gewaltsam versucht hatte, einzuschlafen. 

Allerdings gelang ihm das auf diesem engen, improvisiertem Lager schlecht, vor allem, weil links und rechts von ihm und eigentlich überall um ihn herum schnarchende, stinkende Todesser lagen. Nur Zwei hielten am Eingang Wache und wurden ab und zu abgelöst. Er musstekeine Wache halten. Immerhin.

Hermine war nicht unter ihnen. Wo mochte sie nur sein? Er hatte keine Ahnung. So viele Möglichkeiten gab es da eigentlich doch gar nicht, und doch konnte er es sich nicht denken. Jedenfalls waren ihre widerlichen Folterknechte, wie er sie im Geheimen zu bezeichnen pflegte, irgendwo hier im Raum.

Er wusste, er würde nun nicht mal mehr in einen Dämmerschlaf übergehen können und so stand er leise auf und stieg über die Leiber der anderen Todesser hinweg zum Ausgang der Unterkunft. An diesem traf er auf die zwei Wachen. Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren, sie hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, aber einer von ihnen stellte sich ihm in den weg.

"Wo wollen wir denn so früh am Morgen hin, Snapey?"

Snape überlegte nicht lange.

"Pissen."

Innerlich zuckte er beim Gebrauch dieses Wortes zusammen, aber unter den normalen Todessern war diese Ausdrucksweise so üblich und er musste sich - nun ja - den gegebenen Umständen anpassen.

Hämisch schnaubend machte die Wache den Weg frei und Severus trat in den Gang. Er lief bis zu Kreuzung um sich dann auf dem Weg zum endgültigen Höhlenausgang zu machen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet. Verfolgt. Bestimmt war das nur eine seiner Paranoia-Attacken.

Einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu gehen. Zu fliehen. Aber natürlich war das eine Frage der Unmöglichkeit. Er hatte keinen Besen, höchstwahrscheinlich würde irgendjemand - von Voldemort beauftragt - darauf achten, dass genau das nicht geschah und außerdem... außerdem war da Hermine.

Sie würde getötet werden, nachdem alle nützlichen Informationen aus ihr herausgefoltert worden wären. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie auch noch bei der Misshandlung durch die perversen Schweine umkommen.

Snape rückte den Fluchtgedanken und den Gedanken an Hermine beiseite. Da führte zu nichts. Nachdem er dem wirklich vorhandenen Drang, seine Blase zu leeren, nachgekommen war, schlich er wieder hinein. Diesmal bog er jedoch in den Gang ab, durch den man zu dem Raum mit dem steinernen Altar kam. Niemand war dort.

Immer noch kam er sich verfolgt vor. Das war doch nicht normal. Blitzschnell drehte er sich herum under sah- nichts. Er suchte den Raum nochmal im Lichte seines Zauberstabs ab. Weder Hermine noch sonst jemand war hier. Als er sich auf den Rüclweg machen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch, das nicht von ihm stammte. Etwas wie einen Atemzug, aber so schwach, dass er es für eine Illusion seiner überreizten Sinne hielt.

Er überlegte weiter. Hermine war also nicht in diesem Altarraum und nicht in der Unterkunft. Im Versammlungsraum war sie auch nicht geblieben, er hatte ja gesehen, wie sie dort weggeschleift worden war. Blieben die Abzweigung, die zu den Essensvorräten führte und der Gang von Voldemort höchstpersönlich, den er auszuschließen wagte. Außerhalb der gesamten Höhle würde sie sich ja wohl kaum befinden.

Also im Essenslager? Er runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Unsinn, aber dennoch: die einzige, für ihn übrige Möglichkeit. Er würde es wohl herausfinden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt, das Risiko war zu hoch. Er wusste, bald würde hier reger Betrieb herrschen und immer noch fühlte er sich unwohl. Als wenn ein stechender Blick sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Ein Schaudern unterdrückend ging er zurück zur Unterkunft.

"Du warst aber lange... weg", begrüßte ihn der Posten.

Snape ließ sich nicht dazu herab, darauf zu antworten sondern begab sich an seinen Platz, um wenigtens seinem Körper noch ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.

* * *

Hermine riss die Augen auf, als sie einen Tritt in die Seite bekam. Sie war so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie sogar unter diesen Umständen geschlafen hatte. Die Umstände beinhalteten eine Sitzposition, gefesselte Hände und Füße und einige körperliche Beschwerden. 

Sie atmete tief ein und der Schmerz flaute langsam ab.

"Steh auf, Schlammblut."

Es war hier drinnen stockfinster und ihr Bewacher hielt es nicht für nötig, Licht zu machen. Es war allerdings nicht mehr der widerliche Kerl, bei dem sie zu Anfang auf dem Besen gesessen hatte. Dafür war er brutaler.

Mühsam versuchte Hermine, sich hochzustemmen, was ihr natürlich auf Grund der Fesseln und ihrer körperlichen Verfassung vollkommen misslang.

"Ich kann nicht. Nicht mit-"

"Natürlich kannst du. Du willst nur nicht, du spielst ungehorsam und aufmüpfig, du dreckiges, wertloses Ding. Das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben!"

Er trat abermals zu und traf diesmal ihren Oberschenkel. Sie unterdrückte Schmerzens- und Zornestränen und setzte erneut alles daran, aufzustehen.

"Die Fesseln... sie hindern mich!", versuchte sie es erneut, als sie wieder an der Wand herunterrutschte.

Sie bekam keine Antwort mehr. Er war gegangen ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die zerklüfteten Felsen des Vulkans immer mehr in Sicht. Dumbledore begab sich in einen leichten Sinkflug. Wenn sie so weit oben am Himmel waren, konnten sie viel leichter entdeckt werden. Kurz über den Baumwipfeln waren sie besser getarnt. Er vermutete, dass die Todesser noch an diesem Tag aufbrechen wollten. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, sie würden also gerade noch rechtzeitig kommen.

Rechtzeitig. Wie das klang, als könnten sie noch viel bewirken. Sie waren eine Chance für Severus und Hermine, sie waren da, um Voldemort an der Machtergreifung über die ganz Welt zu hindern und er, Dumbledore, hatte all seine Reserven aufgeboten.

Er hatte Harry Potter, den einzigen Menschen, der Voldemort eventuell besiegen konnte. Und er hatte Unterstützung für diesen. Wenn es misslang, dann hätte er auch sonst nicht meht tun können. Natürlich, einen günstigeren Ort hätte er sich schon gewünscht, aber das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern.

* * *

Severus war seltsamereise doch noch eingeschlafen, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, waren die meisten Todesser schon aufgestanden. Fluchend erhob er sich und machte seinen Weg nach draußen, vor die Höhle, umnach einer Wasserquelle zu suchen. 

Einige Zeit später machte er sich auf den Weg zum Versammlungsraum. Er war sich sicher, dass nun die letzte Lagebesprechunhg statt finden würde. Er wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore nicht über Nacht angegriffen hatte.

Anscheinend hatte Voldemort auch das gewusst, ansonsten hätte er sie kaum so "friedlich" schlafen lassen. Woher er nur die ganzen Informationen hatte? Severus wusste nicht, wer in der Gruppe ein Verräter oder eine Verräterin sein könnte.

Er hatte richtig geraten, Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum. Hermine wurde nicht hereingeführt. Er wusste jetzt, wann er zum Essenslager gehen würde. Wann er seinen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Fluchtplan durchziehen wollen würde. Er hoffte, dass er Erfolg haben würde.

* * *

Hermine war jetzt klar, warum ihr Bewacher sie genötigt hatte, aufzustehen. Er hatte einzig und allein testen wollen, ob es ihr möglich war, und nachdem er sich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hatte... nun ja, nun brauchte sie scheinbar keinen Bewacher mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gerade wieder eine Versammlung. 

Hass loderte in ihr auf. Tiefer Hass. Auf Snape. Am Anfang war sie sich noch unsicher gewesen, ob er nicht nur schauspielerte, aber hätte er sie dann nicht schon längst befreit oder ihr geholfen, ihr irgendein Zeichen gegeben, dass er noch auf ihrer Seite stand? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn hasste.

* * *

Dumbledore landete zwischen den Bäumen. Sie waren nahe dran. Zu nah. Alles sah so still und friedlich aus. Es war ein wenig neblig. Er drehte sich um und sah, das gerade die letzten Schüler sicher am Boden ankamen. Sie rückten zusammen, Nun würden sie zum letzten Mal ihr weiteres Vorgehen beraten. Noch einmal schloss er die Augen und hoffte innig, dass es keinen Verräter geben möge.

* * *

Die Todesser schlichen nach der Versammlung aus der Höhle und postierten sich in näherer Umgebung. Im Höhleneingang brannte ein unübersehbares, rauchendes Feuer. Snape wusste, dass Hermine noch in der Höhle war. Er selbst war nahe dem Eingang zwischen einem dichten grünen Busch und einem Felsen postiert, von wo aus er gut sehen aber nicht gesehen werden konnte. Nun warteten sie auf Dumbledore und seine Truppe. Sie mussten ganz in der Nähe sein.

* * *

So, wir nähern uns dem Kampf. Ob Severus Hermine wohl befreien können wird? Ob sie das beide überhaupt überleben werden und wenn ja, ob sie es dann auch schaffen zu fliehen und ihre Mission zu erfüllen? Und wie wird es den anderen ergehen?

_Das alles und mehr (**-g-**) könnt ihr erfahren, wenn ihr mir schön reviewt und mich motiviert, hoffentlich. Ich danke euch nochmal für eure lieben Reviews und sage auf Wiedersehen,_

_mrsgaladriel_


	11. Kapitel

**_Save the world and survive with me_**

**_Kapitel 11_**

_Danke, herlichen Dank für alle eure netten Reviews. Ich kann jetzt leider nicht drauf eingehen, weil ich sonst keine Zeit hätte, das Kapitel zu posten. Ich bin eh spät dran, weil ich es noch zu Ende schreiben wollte. _

_Ich hoffe ihr reviewt fleißig, weil ihr wisst ja: Sonst kann ich einfach nicht schreiben, so allein gelassen mit dem Text :)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! Es ist etwas... na ja, sagen wir, es wird langsam grausam!_

* * *

Dumbledore bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die eng wachsenden Bäume und Sträucher. Je weiter er ging, umso stärker drang ihm Rauchgeruch in die Nase.

"Was in aller Welt-", begann er und blieb kurz darauf abrupt stehen.

Vor ihnen brannte unübersehbar ein riesiges Feuer in einem Höhleneingang, welches gerade noch genug Platz ließ, damit man daneben vorbei gehen konnte, ohne versengt zu werden. Er war sich sicher, dass hinter diesem Feuer eine bestimmte Absicht lag, und doch wollte ihm die offensichtlichste Begründung dafür nicht klar werden, einfach deswegen, weil sie ihm so vollkommen unsinnig erschien.

Warum sollten die Todesser auch absichtlich ihren Lagerplatz verraten? Wahrscheinlich hatte nur einer von den Hohlköpfen den Auftrag bekommen, Feuer zu machen, und das war dabei herausgekommen.

Verächtlich schnaubend gesellte Harry sich zu ihm.

"Diese dämlichen Idioten, jetzt haben sie sich verraten!"

Draco und Ron tauchten neben ihm auf, beide mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Potter, ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht so unvorsichtig. Du kennst nicht einmal Sinn und Zweck dieses - aus deiner Sicht - leichtsinnigen Feuers und schon wagst du es, ein verallgemeinerndes Urteil über die Intelligenz der Todesser aufzustellen. Was nun, wenn es allein dazu bestimmt wäre, dich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen? Unter den Todessern existieren einige schlaue Köpfe, also unterschätze sie nicht, denn genau das könnte zu deinem Tod führen. Vor allem Voldemort ist nicht dumm! Er ist wahnsinnig, emotionslos, unbarmherzig und berechnend. Er ist jedoch auch brillant, überaus brillant, nur im absolut negativen Sinn."

Harry schwieg. Draco hatte ja recht, das wusste er, er war sich eigentlich auch all dessen bewusst, was Draco ihm eben an Informationen geliefert hatte, er wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Er wollte seine Angst nicht vergrößern. Er hatte Angst, große Angst und gleichzeitig drängte alles in ihm darauf hin, dass das alles schnell vorbei ging, Er wollte sich nicht länger damit herumquälen, unabhängig vom Ausgang der Mission.

Er seufzte.

"Ja...", war das einzige was Harry von sich gab.

Er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach Vorne, zum Höhleneingang. Hinter sich hörte er das ungeduldiges Murmeln derjenigen Schüler, die nicht wussten, was vor sich ging. Er bemerkte, wie Dumbledore begann, zu ihnen zu sprechen, doch er Begriff nicht den Sinn der Worte, er hörte die Stimme und doch nahm er kaum etwas wahr. Er spürte etwas, ein ungutes Gefühl, ein ziepen in seiner Narbe.

Nichts wollte er sich anmerken lassen.

* * *

Leichter Brandgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase, als Hermine angestrengt versuchte, auf Geräusche außerhalb ihres Höhlengefängnisses zu lauschen. Irgendetwas ging vor sich, sie wusste nur nicht genau, was. Die Todesser würden doch kein Feuer gelegt haben?

Sie malte sich einen grauenhaften Tod aus. Nein, so wollte sie nicht verenden. Neuer Lebenswille und neue Kraft kehrten in sie zurück. Sie musste diese Fesseln loswerden und so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Kein Todesser war mehr zu ihr gekommen, und keine Schritte hatte sie mehr gehört. Wahrscheinlich war die andere Gruppe unter Dumbledore Führung angekommen. Der Kampf konnte jede Minute beginnen.

Sie presste ihre Handgelenke so fest wie möglich an die Wand und fing an, die Fesseln hin- und herzureiben. So würde das ewig dauern, aber es war ihre einzige Chance. Verbissen machte Hermine weiter. Sie musste es schaffen!

* * *

Snape verzog seine Lippen zu einem durch und durch bitteren Lächeln. In Anbetracht der nahezu aussichtslosen Situation konnte er nicht anders, als eine gewisse bittere Komik in dem Ganzen zu finden. Er hatte die anderen, die Gruppe von Dumbledore, schon längst bemerkt. Sie waren zu laut, zu unvorsichtig, zu schlecht getarnt. Er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens kampfbereit und stark genug waren.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, nahm er die schwarzen Schatten wahr, die langsam ihren Kreis um die näher rückende Gruppe von Dumbledore und um die Höhle selbst schlossen. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore spätestens jetzt bemerkt haben musste, in was für einer Falle er saß. Spätestens jetzt - das hieß, dass es zu spät war. Doch eines schwor er sich - er, Severus Snape - würde Voldemort nicht einfach siegen lassen. Er würde Hermine befreien und sie beide zusammen konnten es schaffen - sie mussten es schaffen!

* * *

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore es geahnt und jetzt spürte er es. Er sagte nichts. Panik war das letzte, was die Gruppe jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Instinktiv wurde ihm klar, dass in der Höhle keine Todesser mehr waren, sondern dass eben diese als Hinterhalt diente. Seine Truppe sollte nichts ahnend dort hineingehen und dann dort von hinten angegriffen und abgemetzelt werden. Er würde hineingehen und dort kämpfen. Aber nicht als Hinterhalt würde die Höhle dienen, sondern als Rückendeckung und Schutz.

Er ging weiter darauf zu. Als er genau davor stand, machte er es ihnen leise und kurz gefasst klar.

"Dies ist nichts anderes als ein Hinterhalt. Wenn wir drinnen sind werden sie uns von draußen vermeintlich überraschend angreifen. Wir werden die Höhle als Schutz nutzen und keiner der Todesser wird lebend durch den Eingang gelangen. Wir werden es nicht zulassen. Macht euch bereit!"

Sie betraten die Höhle, sahen sich um, blockierten den Eingang mit ihren Leibern, bewaffnet mit ihren Zauberstäben und wünschten sich alle Leben. Sie hofften. Alle - alle bis auf eine Person, die sich böse funkelnd im Hintergrund hielt.

* * *

Die Todesser warteten ab. Reine Verunsicherungstaktik. Die Gruppe erwartete wohl einen sofortigen Überraschungsangriff. Da konnten sie lange warten. Snape wurde langsam müde und erschöpft. Seine Reserven neigten sich dem Ende zu. Streng ermahnte er sich selbst. Wie wollte er denn auch so noch Hermine retten?

Plötzlich sah er einige rote Funken durch in der Luft. Es war bereits dunkel geworden, obwohl es noch nciht einmal besonders spät war. Und neblig war es erst recht. Sehr neblig sogar.

Snape machte sich bereit. Er würde sich unauffällig ins Höhlensystem einschleusen müssen.

* * *

Einige Stunden waren verstrichen, in denen Dumbledore und seine Gruppe ungewöhnlich still verharrten. Langsam wurden sie unruhig. Mit jeder Minute stieg die Angst. Gerade, als sie unsicher wurden, ob es heute überhaupt zu einem Kampf kommen würde, da kamen sie. Und sie kamen zuhauf. Es waren viele und sie beschossen den Höhleneingang mit Flüchen, bevor man sie überhaupt richtig erkennen konnte.

Die ersten Schüler fielen getroffen zu Boden, nicht unbedingt tot, aber bewusstlos oder schwer verletzt und keiner würde ihnen mehr helfen. Sie waren zum Tode verurteilt.

"Zieht euch zurück. Zur ersten Weggabelung auf der rechten Seite."

Alle folgten, um die Ecke hatten sie bessere Verteidigungschancen. Die Verletzten oder Toten mussten liegen bleiben. Es gab keine andere Wahl.

* * *

Hermine brach vor Wut und Verzweiflung fast in Tränen aus. Sie war nahe dran, es aufzugeben. Die Stimmen, Schreie und Schritte die sie in der Ferne hören konnte, gehörten eindeutig zu ihren Kameraden.Doch sie, sie war allein. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss die Augen und wartete auf ihr Ende. Wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde? Eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit fing an sie zu umgeben.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Jemand bog um die Ecke.

Es war ein Todesser. Sein Gesicht war verhüllt, und doch erkannte sie ihn.

"Snape."

Es war eine einfache Feststellung, sie klang weder überracht, noch wütend noch traurig. Nur gleichgültig.

Würde er sie jetzt töten? Dann wäre sie all das Leid los. Und doch, sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht durch seine Hand. Er schob die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und nahm die Todessermaske ab.

"Hermine. Bitte!"

Sein Gesicht war offen, und das überraschte sie nun doch. Es war von Leid und Schmerz gezeichnet, als hätte er gerade das Grauen persönlich gesehen, ohne etwas dagegen ausrichten zu können. Seine Augen glänzten.

Sie sah ihn an.

"Du hast mich verraten. Wie konntest du? Wechselst du die Seiten, je nach Vorteil?", fragte sie.

"Welchen Vorteil gäbe es denn in dieser Situation für mich?"

"Wenn du gekommen bist, um mich zu töten, dann-"

"Hermine, hör auf. Bitte! Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich habe nie die Seiten gewechselt. Nie! Wenn ich nicht so geschauspielert hätte, wären wir jetzt vermutlich beide tot. Ich habe das nur getan, um uns und unseren Auftrag zu retten. Wir müssen hier weg, jetzt sofort. Und sieh es dir nicht genau an, man erträgt es nicht, sie sterben zu sehen..."

Er wandte sich ab.

"Löse meine Fesseln!"

* * *

Lucius hatte genug gehört. Er postierte sich neben dem Eingang zur Höhle, wo Snape und Hermine waren. Dieser Verräter. Jetzt würde er bezahlen- sie würden beide bezahlen!

* * *

_So, das wars für heute. Verzeiht, wenn es noch Rechtschreibfehler gibt, ich hatte echt keine Zeit mehr. Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es und reviewt fleißig!_

_Nächstes Mal gibts dann den Kampf und Severus und Hermine mögliche Flucht._

_Bis dann,_

mrsgaladriel


	12. Kapitel 12

_**Save the world and survive with me**_

_**Kapitel 12  
**_

_**Saxas13:** -**rotwerd**- Na ja... also, sooo gut war der Cliffhanger doch auch nicht, oder:D Danke, danke, für das Lob. HassLiebe, klingt doch gut... faszinierend eben.Nun ja, ich kann leider erst jetzt weiter schreiben, ich habe gerade eine megaanstregende Woche hinter mir, doch jetzt ist endlich alles Schulische vorbei, ich hab meine Noten sogar ziemlich verbessert und hab jetzt wieder etwas mehr Zeit. _

_**Jacky: **Wow, danke. Das ist auch mal ein großes Lob, das meine Story der Hammer sei :) Danke! Ich hoffe, du bist noch dabei!_

_**juleblume: **Danke für dein Review, aber,... ich habe doch angekündigt, was das für eine Story wird und wenn du dir die Kategorie anschaust... Ein Drama eben. Freut mich sehr, dass du es trotzdem spannend findest, aber ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich das geplante Konzept nicht deinetwegen ändern kann. Aber keine Angst, irgendwer wird schon überleben ;)_

_**Gertrud-Eveline:** Ach, du bist ja doch noch dabei :) Das ist schön, danke für das Review! Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass du meine Geschichte so gerne magst. Ach was, Snape will die Todesser doch nicht nochmal überzeugen, dann wäre sein ganzer Fluchtplan ja dahin. Ich würde ihm zur Zeit das Motto "Ganz oder gar nicht" zuschreiben. Aber ich will ja nichts verraten ;)  
Uff, zu deiner Deutung der Vorhersage... Also, als ich die Story hier geplant habe und anfing zu schreiben, hatte ich den 5. Band nicht eingeplant... War der da überhaupt schon draußen? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls gehe ich nicht nach der Prophezeihung. Allerdings stimme ich deiner Interpretation zu, denn das wäre relativ logisch. Sonst könnte die Prophezeihung ja gar nicht erfüllt werden..._

_**Shakle: **Hab eben gerade noch dein Review gelesen. Danke! Allerdings hast du dich ziemlich verlesen...! Ich hab doch seit einiger Zeit angefangen, weiter zu schreiben, inzwischen schon 2 Kapitel. Das ich ein Jahr nicht weiter geschrieben habe, war davor ;) _

_

* * *

_

Hermine erhob sich und ging auf wackligen Beinen ein paar Schritte. Misstrauisch wandte sie sich Snape zu. Obwohl sich ihr Verstand dagegen sträubte, vertraute sie ihm schon wieder. Einfach, weil ihre Seele es wollte, weil ihr Herz ihm vertraute. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Severus in die Augen. Was sie darin vorfand, erschreckte sie, denn sie erblickte ein Anzeichen von Panik.

Bevor sie das Geschehen begreifen konnte, sprang er auf sie zu und riss sie zu Boden. Weniger als eine halbe Sekunde später Schnitt ein grüner Fluch die Luft da, wo sie eben gestanden hatte und hinterließ seine Spuren in der Wand. Severus war sofort wieder auf den Beinen, wirbelte herum und fixierte den Angreifer.

Es war-

"Malfoy!"

* * *

Lucius sah, wie der Verräter die Fesseln des Schlammbluts löste. Das klang doch richtig abartig - der Verräter und das Schlammblut. Nun gut, er würde sie gleich beide auf einen Schlag vernichten. Eliminieren. Auslöschen.

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen flüsterte er kaum wahrnehmbar: "Avada Kedavra!"

Im selben Moment sprang er nun gänzlich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um die Ecke, nur um zu sehen, wie Snape IHR Leben rettete und ihm kurz darauf gegenüberstand.

"Malfoy!", zischte das Schlammblut.

Er beachtete sie nicht, sie war unwichtig.

"Bereit zu sterben? Schön. Noch ein paar letzte Worte? Nein? Dann sagt auf Wieder-"

Bevor er seine kleine Rede, die er sichtlich genoss, zu Ende führen konnte, versuchte Severus ihn mit einem Stupefy zu treffen. Lucius trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und der rote Strahl flog gefährlich nah an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei. Wie beabsichtigt.

"Fast getroffen, Giftmischer!"

Severus kam auf ihn zu, während Malfoy in einem kleinen Bogen davon schlich. Das Schlammblut im Hintergrund hatte er vollkommen ausgeblendet. Sie hatte doch sowieso keinen Zauberstab und war viel zu kraftlos um irgendetwas anzurichten. Er musste Snape töten, dann würde er sich um sie kümmern!

* * *

Harry beobachtete, wie die Menschen um ihn herum einer nach dem anderen zu Boden gingen. Er suchte Ron. Gut, Ron stand noch. Dumbledore kämpfte weiter Vorne gegen zwei Todesser auf einmal.

Harry erkannte, dass sie hier drinnen keine weitere Chance haben würden. Eher noch draußen, denn dort war es neblig und dunkel, am bewölkten Himmel war kein Mond zu sehen. Voldemort hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen, aber das hatte Harry auch nicht erwartet. Der schickte erst einmal seine Sklaven vor, wozu sollte er sich auch schon die Finger schmutzig machen.

"Albus! Wir müssen hier raus!"

Dumbledore drehte sich kurz zu ihm herum und nickte abgehackt.

"Raus! Alles raus! Kämpft euch nach draußen vor!"

Als Harry schon nahe dem Eingang war, stellte sich ihm eine bekannte Person in den Weg. Weiblich, schwarzhaarig mit bösartig funkelnden Augen. In dem Moment wusste er, wer in der Gruppe der Verräter - oder besser, die Verräterin - gewesen war.

"Blaise. Zabini. Warum?"

Die Antwort war ein Fluch, der dank Harrys guter Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit nicht traf. Ihm war nun alles klar. Blaises Vater war Todesser, sie hatte wohl immer zur Schlafenszeit der Gruppe mit ihm kommuniziert. Sie hatte alle in den Tod geführt.

"Du dreckige Verräterin! Das wirst du büßen!", brüllte Harry.

Plötzlich stolperte Ron an ihm vorbei. Er blutete an der Schläfe und aus dem Mund und seine Augen blickten aussichtslos. Noch bevor Zabini etwas tun konnte, schlug er ihr mit voller Wucht auf den Hinterkopf. Mit beiden Fäusten. Sie brach unter ihm ein und verblieb regungslos am Boden.

Schnell flohen Harry und Ron aus der Höhle, nur um draußen den nächsten Todessern in die Arme zu laufen.

* * *

Hermine packte das Erstbeste, was sie zu greifen bekam, und warf es mit ihrer gesamten Kraft nach Malfoy Senior. Es war ein Stück der Wand, die von dem Avada Kedavra getroffen worden war. Der Stein traf Lucius Malfoy unvorbereitet in die Wirbelsäule. Es knackste.

Snape nutzte diesen Moment und machte ihn gnadenlos nieder. Er tötete Malfoy nicht, und doch war ihnen Beiden klar, dass dieser letztendlich an den Verwundungen sterben würde. Snape griff sich Lucius Zauberstab und reichte ihn Hermine.

"Ich nehme an, du besitzt Keinen mehr?"

Wortlos griff sie danach, Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

Severus nahm Hermine bei der Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Ausgang.

"Wir schaffen das!"

Und wie durch ein Wunder kamen sie unversehrt bis zum Höhlenausgang. Nur noch spärlich waren Kämpfende in dem großen Höhlensystem vorzufinden. Ein Geruch von Tod lag in der Luft und als Hermine sich umsah, erkannte sie viele ihrer Kameraden. Leblos.

Sie konnte kaum noch atmen und ihr wurde schwindlig. Sie schloss die Augen. Nein, sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Snape hatte sie vorgewarnt. Außerdem waren sie der Rettung schon viel näher. Sie riss sich zusammen und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Von außerhalb der Höhle drangen Kampfgeräusche auf sie ein.

Die Schmerzensschreie gingen ihr durch und durch. Sie meinte, tote Körper ins feuchte Gras fallen zu hören. Es war grausam, es war ein einziges Gemetzel. Nicht weit entfernt erblickte sie plötzlich Dean Thomas.

Er war aus ihrem Jahrgang, aus ihrem Haus! Das Letzte, was sie von ihm in Erinnerung behalten sollte, war, wie er mit aufgerissenen Augen und den Mund zu einem Schrei geöffnet hinten über kippte.

Kalter Zorn entbrannte in Hermine, Rachegelüste. Wie konnten sie ihren Freunden das antun? Sie stürzte ohne nachzudenken, blind vor Wut, auf den sich abwendenden Todesser zu.

In letzter Sekunde packte Severus sie, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, bedeckte mit der anderen Hand ihren Mund und zog sie gewaltsam hinter einige Felsen und Büsche ein paar Meter entfernt vom Geschehen. Niemand schien sie zu beachten.

Langsam beruhigte Hermine sich und Severus nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

Als er seinen Arm von ihrer Taille lösen wollte, berührte sie ihn leicht mit ihrer eigenen Hand.

"Nicht."

* * *

Als Dumbledore fiel, wusste Harry, dass es vorbei war.

Albus Dumbledore starb in jener Nacht vollkommen unspektakulär, getötet von der Hand eines einfachen Todessers. Er war umzingelt von drei Todessern, Brutus Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange und Darville Nott. Sie schossen alle gleichzeitig auf ihn ein und letztendlich war es ausgerechnet Zabini, der ihm den Rest gab.

Harry machte sich Vorwürfe und wusste doch, dass er nicht weiter hatte helfen können. Er selbst hatte sich inzwischen weiter ins Waldgebiet zurück gezogen. Es war so finster, dass er die Hand vor Augen nicht sah.

Plötzlich tauchte aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm eine weiße Maske auf.

"So sehen wir uns wieder, Harry Potter. Und doch so gänzlich anders als du erwartet hast."

* * *

_Hier mache ich mal einen Schnitt. Ich weiß, es ist ein Cliffhanger, aber ich finde das Ende irgendwie gut so. Noch weiter zu schreiben würde das Kapitel eher ruinieren als verbessern :D_

_Also, bitte schön schnell und viel reviewn, wenn ihr wollt, dass es weiter geht!_

_Bis dann,_

mrsgaladriel


	13. Kapitel 13

_**Save the world and survive with me**_

_**Kapitel 13**_

_Jah, oh Wunder, ein neues Kapitel ist schon nach einem Tag wieder fertig :D_

_Ich habe es eben gerade vollendet, weil ich ein paar gute Gedanken für dieses Kapitel hatte, die ich nicht vergessen wollte._

Nun ja, ich werde ja hoffentlich lesen, ob ihr es gut gelungen findet :) 

_**Zu den Reviews:**_

_**juleblume: **Ob es ein gutes Ende gibt, weißt du ja noch nicht... okay, ein Happy End ist wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, aber es kann ja auch noch Hoffnung am Ende geben, oder? ;) Falls du weiter liest, wirst du das herausfinden... Danke!_

_**Saxas13: **Deinen Befehl habe ich schnell befolgt ;) Es geht jetzt schon weiter (Rekooord ). Nun ja, ich denke, die meisten deiner Fragen aus dem letzten Review werden in diesem Kapitel hier - jedenfalls teilweise - beantwortet. Danke fürs Review!_

_**sabine2307: **Auch deine Frage findet in diesem Kapitel ihre Antwort. Lass dich überraschen :) Dankeschön!_

_**Shakle: **Aaaach, macht ja nichts, ich hab mich auch nur ein wenig gewundert :D Nun ja, natürlich ist er tot, sonst hätte das Konzept der Story ja keinen Sinn **-g-  
**Der Cliffhanger ist ja insofern nicht so schlimm, weil es heute schon weiter geht. Ob es Voldemort ist, wirst du in diesem Kapitel sehen. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass du es liest ;)_

_So, dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf eure Reviews!_

* * *

Hermine lehnte sich zurück. Sie wollte nur für ein paar Sekunden alles ausblenden und neue Kräfte sammeln.

Snape gestattete ihr einen kurzen Augenblick Pause, dann musste er sie zum weitergehen animieren.

"Hermine. Wir müssen hier weg, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wir können jeden Moment entdeckt werden. Ich habe in weiser Vorraussicht ein paar Meter weiter zwei Besen in einem Gebüsch versteckt. Bitte, lass uns fliehen. Unsere Mission steht auf dem Spiel. Voldemort ist hier, aber er und die Todesser sind vom Kampf abgelenkt. Wir haben eine reelle Chance, das Séirúntiré vor ihm zu finden!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm seine Hand.

"In Ordnung. Lass uns... gehen."

Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als Severus vehement den Kopf schüttelte und sie wieder in die Knie zwang.

"Wir müssen für alle anderen so klein und unsichtbar wie möglich sein."

Langsam voran kriechend gelangten sie schließlich irgendwann zu dem erwähnten Gebüsch, und tatsächlich konnte sie zwei Besenstiele herausragen sehen. Sie nahmen sich jeweils einen der Besen und krochen noch ein Stück weiter hinter einen großen Felsen.

Hinter ihnen führte, nahezu unerkennbar, ein Trampelpfad den Berg hinauf, gesäumt von allerlei Gestrüpp. Vereinzelt standen noch Bäume und der ganze Boden war mit feuchtem Gras ausgestattet.

"Da müssen wir jetzt hinauf, mitsamt den Besen. Wir entfernen uns so weit wie möglich von der Schlacht, unter den Sträuchern hindurch und so flach ins Gras gepresst wie möglich", sagte Snape.

"So wie wir inzwischen aussehen, müssten wir eigentlich auch als Gebüsch durchgehen."

Hermine versuchte, trotz der Behinderung durch den Besen, so unauffällig wie möglich den Pfad hinaufzurobben. Dabei war es ihr egal, dass ihr Gesicht vollkommen zerkratzt wurde, weil sie zur Deckung immer unter den Büschen hindurchkroch, sie verdrängte ihr unmenschliches Hungergefühl und ihren noch größeren Durst. An Schlaf dachte sie überhaupt gar nicht.

Hauptsache sie waren irgendwann halbwegs in Sicherheit.

* * *

Harry war verwirrt. Seine Gedanken waren wie Wirbelstürme in seinem Kopf.

Es gab nur Einen, der so etwas zu ihm sagen würde, aber DAS dort vor ihm war doch nicht Voldemort. Oder?

"Ja, Harry, Harry, Harry..." Die Person ließ ein trockenes Lachen vernehmen. "Du fragst dich wohl, warum ich in einer so unwürdigen Form vor dir auftrete. Auch ich habe dazu gelernt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aus deinem Tod eine spektakuläre Zeremonie machen wollte, kam es auf irgendeine Weise zu deiner Rettung. Doch das wird diesmal nicht geschehen. Ich habe mich unauffällig unter die Todesser gemischt, mit der gleichen Kleidung, die sie tragen. Nun, du siehst was es mir genützt hat. Ich kann dich endlich umbringen und meiner Weltmacht wird nichts mehr im Wege stehen!"

Die leuchtend weiße Maske brannte sich in Harrys Augen ein. Voldemort war hier, allein mit ihm. Er hatte ihn erwischt, ganz einsam, im Wald. Das war das Ende.

* * *

Ron sah sich gehetzt um. Wo war Harry? Nachdem Dumbledore nun tot war, war Harry die letzte Hoffnung, die sie noch hatten. Doch er konnte ihn nicht finden.

Ein Todesser sprang ihm plötzlich in den Weg und schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer Weise, die Ron noch nie gesehen hatte. Der herausbrechende Fluch schien gewaltig zu sein, und doch versuchte er sein Glück.

"Protego!"

Und tatsächlichhielt das Schutzschild. Der abprallende Fluch sollte wohl eher durch seinen Anblick Eindruck schinden, als durch seine Wirkung.

Draco kam ihm entgegen gerannt. Er schrie irgendwas, doch Ron konnte es nicht verstehen.

Kurz darauf traf ihn etwas in den Rücken. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand kochendes Wachs über seinen Körper goß und Ron sackte zu Boden. Er wand sich unter dem Gefühl. Seine Haut riss an einigen Stellen auf und es brannte höllisch.

"Rache ist süß", flüsterte jemand.

Es war Blaise Zabini. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sein Herz. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie abfeuerte, war Draco angekommen und machte sie bewusstlos. Dann tötete er sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dieses Miststück hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Doch Ron war bereits getroffen. Der letzte Fluch von Zabini war ein Schmerzverstärker gewesen. Rons Haut riss unter unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen immer weiter auf und er blutete aus vielen Wunden.

Draco versuchte, dagegen anzuwirken, doch es nütze nichts.

Plötzlich nahm Ron nochmal alle Kraft zusammen, packte Draco an der zerfetzten Robe und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

"Du musst überleben. Falls... falls Hermine überlebt, bitte finde sie, kümmere dich um sie. Sie ist nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht wird sie es schaffen. Vielleicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Bitte, das ist... mein letzter Wunsch...", krächzte er. "Und jetzt erlöse mich..."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Ron wurde von seinem Leid erlöst und Draco hatte eine neue Lebensaufgabe. Vielleicht kam er hier doch noch weg.

* * *

Harry gab sein Bestes und dennoch wusste er, dass er eigentlich keine Chance hatte. Wie auch, bei einem Gegner, der eine jahrelange Kampfeserfahrung hatte, der einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt und dazu noch völlig skrupellos war.

Vielleicht hätte er eine Überlebenschance gehabt, wären seine Freunde zur Unterstützung dabei gewesen. Aber dem war nicht so.

Er schaffte es ganze 10 Minuten unbeschädigt gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Dann wurde er getroffen und gegen einen Baum hinter sich geschleudert. Sein Kopf prallte hart gegen den Stamm.

"Ich muss sagen, du bist nicht schlecht. Sich so lange mit mir zu duellieren schaffte bisher kaum jemand. Doch nun, Harry Potter, sieh dem Tod ins Auge."

Harry errichtete mit einiger Anstrengung einen Schutzzauber um sich. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles.

Voldemort brach in Lachen aus.

"Du glaubst, dass dieser Schutzwall meiner neuesten Kreation standhält? Nein, den Tod selbst kannst du nicht aufhalten!"

Harry erneuerte den Schutz nochmal und blickte Voldemort so gut es ging in die abstoßenden Augen.

"Mortem elicio!", schrie dieser.

Der schwarze Fluch durchstieß den Schutzwall als wäre er gar nicht da. Harry Potters Leben wurde genau in dem Augenblick ausgelöscht, als der Fluch in berührte. Voldemort triumphierte. Nun stand ihm nichts und niemand mehr entgegen, auf seinem Weg an die Macht.

Glaubte er jedenfalls.

* * *

Der Kampf neigte sich dem Ende zu, als der Morgen hereinbrach. Das gesamte Gebiet vor der Höhle und die Höhle selbst war mit Leichnahmen übersäht. Es mischten sich inzwischen Todesser und Schüler in ähnlicher Anzahl unter den Toten, aber es waren noch mehr Todesser am leben, einfach deshalb, weil sie von vorneherein mehr gewesen waren.

Draco lebte noch, wie durch ein Wunder hatte er sämtliche Angriffe überstanden. Und er hatte seinen Vater gefunden.

Als Draco sich vor einigen Minuten in die Höhle zurückgezogen hatte, wohl bemerkt so, dass niemand es sah, war er in einem Raum gekommen, wo ein einzelner Leichnam lag. Bei näherer Betrachtung hatte er erkannt, dass es Lucius war. Es tat Draco kein bisschen Leid.

Seltsam war nur, dass der hier so ganz alleine lag. Draco wusste genau, dass Dumbledores Gruppe nie in diesen Teil der Höhle eingedrungen war, und Lucius hatte wohl kaum Selbstmord begangen.

Die einzigst logische Erklärung, die Draco einfiel, nachdem er sich Rons Worte in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, war, dass Hermine hier gewesen sein musste. Oder Hermine und noch jemand. Snape, um genau zu sein, denn die beiden waren schließlich auch zusammen aufgebrochen, wie er ja wusste.

Vielleicht hatten sie fliehen können und lagen nicht dort draußen bei den Leichenbergen.

In einer Nische im Raum sah er etwas stehen. Es war ein Besen. Draco wurde misstrauisch. Wurde er heute vom Glück verfolgt oder wer hielt hier seine schützende Hand über ihn? Das war doch nicht normal, dass er fast als einziger den Kampf überlebte, von den Todesser nicht entdeckt wurde und dann auch noch einen Besen fand.

Nun ja, es sollte ihm recht sein. Er hatte nur ein kleines Problem. Da der Kampf nun bald zu Ende war, würden die Todesser sich sammeln und sicher noch einen Tag hier verbringen, um neue Kräfte zu tanken und sich dann auf den Weg zu machen. Wie sollte er nun ungesehen verschwinden?

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf seinen toten Vater. Er hatte noch seine Todesser-Kleidung an.

Exakt 10 Minuten später trat ein vollkommen verwandelter Draco Malfoy mit verdoppelten Fluchtchancen wieder aus dem Raum. Er war jetzt Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Hermine und Severus waren in der selben Position ohne Unterbrechung weiter gekrochen, bis der Morgen hereingebrochen war. Dann hatten sie einen schmalen Felsspalt entdeckt, wo sie sich mit Mühe und Not hindurchzwängen konnten. Dahinter gab es eine kleine Aushöhlung, gerade so groß, dass sie beide liegend hineinpassten, ohne sich wirklich bewegen zu können.

Vor dem Felsspalt floss ein wenig Wasser. Es war ein absolut spärliches Rinnsal, aber besser als gar nichts. Sie ließen sich beide nacheinander die Hände volllaufen, um trinken zu können. Dann wuschen sie ihre zerkratzen und verschwitzen Gesichter.

"Oh Gott, wir werden noch verhungern. Warum haben wir bloß nicht an etwas zu Essen gedacht?", beschwerte Snape sich, relativ untypisch für ihn.

Hermine blickte ihn an.

"Haben wir nicht? Also ich schon, schließlich saß ich einige Zeit in dem Essenslager, da konnte ich doch vorhin nicht alles dort liegen lassen."

Sie wühlte in ihrer kaputten Robe und tatsächlich hatte sie etwas Brot mitgenommen.

"Viel ist es nicht und ich habe unterwegs sicher noch einiges verloren. Aber... na ja, fürs Erste muss es reichen."

Severus blickte sie dankbar an. Ein Glück war sie, selbst unter diesen Umständen, so klug gewesen, daran zu denken.

"Ich denke, wir machen jetzt erst Mal eine längere Pause, um Schlaf aufzuholen. Einverstanden?", schlug er vor.

Sie nickte und beide zogen sich zurück in die Enge der Höhle. Kalt würde ihnen hier bestimmt nicht werden, auf Grund der Wärme, die ihre Körper sich gegenseitig schenkten.

Hermine fühlte sich den Umständen entsprechend wohl. Sie mochte Snapes Nähe, sie war einfach ruhiger, wenn er bei ihr war, sie fühlte sich sicherer.

Mit einem letzten hoffnungsvollen Gedanken an ihre Mission schlief sie schließlich ein.

* * *

S_o, das hätten wir. Ich war heute so gnädig, es ohne Cliffhanger enden zu lassen. Wie fandet ihr es? Reviews sind wie immer äußerst erwünscht, es sei denn... na ihr wisst schon, es sei denn, ihr wollt nicht mehr weiter lesen :D_

_Also, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht zu geschockt, dass jetzt beinahe alle gestorben sind._

_Übrigens, Voldemorts Fluch **"Mortem elicio!" **ist lateinisch, wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, und bedeutet soviel wie, **"Ich beschwöre den Tod!"**_

_"Avada Kedavra" hat ihm für Harry eben nicht mehr gereicht, er brauchte einen unumgänglichen Todesfluch... _

_Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

mrsgaladriel


	14. Kapitel 14

**_Kapitel 14_**

**_Save the world and survive with me!_**

* * *

_Entschuldigt, dass es wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber na ja... Sommerferien, und irgendwie trotzdem keine Zeit... aber bevor ich ab Samstag erst mal mindestens 10 Tage weg bin, wollte ich dann doch noch ein neues Kapitel posten. Ich hoffe, es ist überhaupt jemand da, der es liest :)_

_**Shakle: **Du magst Harryleini nicht? **-g- **In dieser Story mag ich ihn auch nicht. Joa, das mit Draco ist mir auch erst beim Schreiben eingefallen. Ich muss ihn ja für meine Story irgendwie da heraus bringen... aber na ja, wir werden sehen :D Danke fürs Review!_

_**juleblume:** Na ja, zumindest Draco, Hermine und Snape haben überlebt... und da ich nicht den Tod eines jeden Hogwartsschülers, der dort war, beschrieben habe, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass einige (wenige) noch Leben werden. Ebenfalls vielen Dank!_

_**Saxas13:** Ui, das ist aber nett :) Ja, du hast die Situation - äähm...- knapp zusammen gefasst :D Na ja, das neue Kapitel kommt zumindest jetzt... es war eine schwere Geburt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!_

_**sabine2307:** Tut mir ja leid für dich, aber den Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun. Für den Verlauf der Story war es von Anfang an klar, dass er sterben würde. Daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Es geht ja schließlich um die aufkommende totale Hoffnungslosigkeit, die von den wenigen übrig gebliebenen (z.B. Hermine und Severus) bekämpft werden muss, denn genau das schweißt die Beiden doch zusammen. Und die Todesser sitzen ihnen im Nacken... ohne einen Harry Potter dazwischen. Ich hoffe, du liest die Story trotzdem weiter und danke fürs Review!_

_**furikakeru:** So mitreißend? Cool, danke! Ich schätze mal, das vollkommene Happy End kannst du vergessen, wenn du beachtest, dass die Story vor allem unter "Drama" einsortiert ist, aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja auch noch was Gutes am Ende.._

_**Gertrud-Eveline:** **-seufz**- Du machst es mir auch wieder schwer... aber gut so. Dann muss ich wenigstens nochmal ernsthaft nachdenken, wie ich weiter mache. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Das zur Zeit alles an Hermine und Severus liegt, muss so sein. Lies dazu doch bitte meine obige Antwort für sabine2307, da erkläre ich nochmal das mit der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und außerdem: erinnerst du dich, dass nicht alle Schüler und Lehrer aus Hogwarts aufgebrochen sind? Also, dort und auf der ganzen Welt existieren doch noch Menschen. Und Draco wird nicht der einzige der Gruppe sein, der überlebt hat. Es werden nicht Viele sein, aber eine geringe Anzahl..._

_Ob sie eine Chance haben, wirst du herausfinden müssen. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es gelingen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen. Vielleicht siegt ja auch einfach er, das ist eine Möglichkeit, die wahrscheinlich kaum jemandem gefällt, aber sie ist durchaus realistisch und ich finde, auch das muss vorkommen dürfen. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass das in dieser Story so passieren wird. Vielleicht halten sie ihn nur ein weiteres Mal auf, bis es in der Zukunft zum nächsten Gefecht kommt. Ich hoffe, du bist dabei und reviewst mir! Danke!_

_**EvilTwin1:** Ui, da bist du ja doch wieder. Ja, einmal hast du schon was zur Story gesagt, meine ich zu wissen :) Hast sie aber wieder aus den Augen verloren. Danke, dass du mir schreibst, wo ich doch so ein Fan von dem meisten deiner Storys bin :D Danke für dein Review, das ist sehr aufbauend! Und eins stimmt wirklich: Hogwarts hat noch andere Helden, die müssen auch zum Zuge kommen **-smile-** Ich hoffe, du liest hier irgendwann noch weiter!_

_**Nici Cavanaugh:** Klar können wir das. Erste Andeutungen sind ja schon gefallen, jetzt muss ich eben sehen, wie sich das weiter entwickelt. Danke für dein Kommi, freu mich auf ein Weiteres ;)!_

_**Jacky:** Wow, so ein langes Review, klasse! Ja, deine Theorie über Cliffhanger stimmt schon, ich kenne das auch, wenn ich andere Storys lese. Sie sind nur unterschiedlich schwerwiegend (ach ja, klar darfst DU mich duzen **-g-**) Na ja, Harry musste eben jetzt sterben, denn sonst würde er ja zwischen Voldemorts Todesser und Hermine und Severus stehen. Das widerum hätte zur Folge, dass die Beiden weniger unter Druck bzw. Zeitdruck stehen würden und für sie alles etwas leichter wäre, was in dieser Story nunmal nicht so sein soll. Sie müssen an ihre Grenzen gehen und der Verzweiflung ins Auge sehen. _

_Ich bin Lateinerin, ja, da hast du recht. Was mit Draco passiert, wirst du lesen. Vielleicht hat er ja Glück, ausnahmsweise :) Das Snape weg ist, wird Voldemort ziemlich sicher schnell bemerken und dann wird er kombinieren - und was dann passiert kannst du dir vielleicht denken, und du wirst es hoffentlich auch lesen!_

_Das mit dem kreativen Wochenende war wohl nichts, ich hatte einfach keinen richtigen Augenblick, um die Story fortzuführen. Ich wollte ja nicht irgendeinen Mist verfassen, also versuche ich es jetzt erst wieder (ein Blick auf die Uhr, es ist bald 01:00 Morgens, na super ). Ein Gegenmittel für den Mortem elicio? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie sich einem Spruch widersetzen können, den Voldemort unter riesigem Zeitaufwand extra kreiert hat, um Harry Potter zu töten und der absolute Wirksamkeit haben musste? Vielleicht erst in Hogwarts (falls sie dahin zurückgelangen) mit Hilfe von anderen Lehrern. Und: Die Grundform von "elicio" ist "elicere", also wohl gemischte Konjugation. Danke nochmal, ich hoffe, du bist wieder dabei!_

_So, vielen Dank nochmal für die ganzen Reviews. Die große Anzahl hat mich echt umgehauen :D Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten!_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco schlich den Höhlengang entlang. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass es ziemlich auffällig aussah, wenn Lucius Malfoy im "Revier" der Todesser umherschlich, wie ein Feind. Er richtete sich auf und versuchte einen typischen Lucius-Gang. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen trat er unter freien Himmel. Einige dunkle Gestalten streiften durch das immer noch neblige Schlachtfeld.

Die letzten Gefechte waren beendet, die Schmerzensschreie verstummt. Ein gelegentliches Aufstöhnen wies darauf hin, dass einige der Opfer noch ihren Todeskampf fochten. Draco bemitleidete die Unschuldigen. Voldemort würde die letzten Überlebenden sicherlich foltern, um an noch mehr Informationen zu gelangen.

Langsam wurde es heller am Himmel. Die Szenerie tauchte in ein graues Licht ein, die Sonne versteckte sich hinter den dicken grauen Wolken. Es sah nach Regen aus.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl durchbrach das Grau und die umherstreunenden dunklen Gestalten, die im Übrigen alle Todesser waren, gingen auf die Stelle zu, wo der Lichtstrahl hergekommen war. Draco folgte ihnen so schnell es ging.

Voldemort empfing sie mit triumphierend verzerrten Lippen und wahnsinnig blickenden Augen.

"Der Tag ist gekommen, an dem wir, meine Untergebenen, der Weltherrschaft zum Greifen nahe sind. Was uns nun noch im Weg steht, mag kaum der Rede wert sein. Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore sind gefallen, endgültig, sowie auch fast alle anderen ihrer Truppe. Doch lasst uns die Zeit nicht verschwenden, denn es gibt dennoch Einiges zu erledigen. Wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt der Macht, wir begeben uns auf die Suche nach dem Séirúntiré. Wir alle wissen, was hinter diesem Wort steckt. Nun aber will ich sehen, wer von uns noch anwesend ist."

Voldemort begann, seine Ranghöchsten Todesser mit Namen aufzurufen und der Reihe nach traten sie zu ihm.

"Lestrange... Malfoy..."

Bellatrix Lestrange trat nach vorne. Das Zittern in seinen Beinen krampfhaft unterdrückend, bewegte auch Draco sich auf Voldemort zu. Er hoffte inständig, ein gutes Lucius-Ebenbild abzugeben.

"Zabini."

Zabini trat aus dem Kreis der Todesser und stellte sich zu den bereits Aufgerufenen.

"Nott."

So ging es noch eine kurze Zeit weiter, bis die wichtigsten Todesser genannt waren. Voldemort schien nicht Vielen von ihnen zu vertrauen. Draco fürchtete sich vor dem Augenblick, in dem Voldemort ihn persönlich ansprechen würde.

**_

* * *

_**

Im selben Moment, in dem sie die Augen öffnete, schlug die Verwirrung zu. Hermine wusste im ersten Augenblick weder wo sie war, noch was passiert war, noch kannte sie ihr Ziel. Während sie sich aufsetzte, fiel ihr schlagartig alles wieder ein. Von Grausamkeit geschüttelt, begann sich vor ihren Agen alles zu drehen. Einen solchen Schwindelanfall hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

Sich zurücklehnend schloss sie die Augen. Sie wünschte sich gerade jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als in einer sicheren Welt, in einer heilen Familie, in einem warmen Bett und ohne Hunger und Durst leben zu können. Warum war nur alles so schrecklich kompliziert, warum war ihr Leben von lauter Schatten und Düsternis bedeckt, von Grausamkeit und Tod erschüttert und von einem Ziel besetzt, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatte, ob es ihr und Snape jemals gelingen würde, es zu erreichen?

Und wo war Snape eigentlich? Musste er nicht direkt neben ihr sein? Sie spürte ihn aber nicht. Abermals öffnete sie die Augen und stellte fest, dass er wirklich nicht da war. Logischerweise musste er also irgendwo vor der Höhle sein.

Von einer leichten Angst gepackt kletterte sie mühsam hinaus, um nach ihm zu Suchen. Doch da war keine Spur von ihm.

* * *

Severus belegte den kleinen Zweig vor ihm mit einem Zauberspruch. Er leuchtete kurz grün auf. Zufrieden steckte er ihn ein und begann auch noch die restlichen Zweige von dem Busch abzubrechen und in seinen Umhang einzuwickeln.

Mit einem Blick nach oben stellte er fest, dass es langsam schon wieder dunkel wurde. Gestern Morgen waren sie in der kleinen Höhle eingeschlafen und er war am späten Nachmittag erwacht. Hermine hatte da noch tief und fest geschlafen. Eine Weile hatte er sie beobachtet, wie sie friedlich ein- und ausatmete, ihre Gesichtszüge so weich, endlich ohne Anspannung, Angst, Wut oder Verzweiflung.

Sie war so wunderschön. Er hatte es sich endlich eingestanden. Seit sie für diese Mission trainiert hatten, war es ihm aufgefallen, doch er hatte es verdrängt, sich immer noch zu sehr in der Rolle des Lehrers gefühlt. Er fand sich außerdem viel zu unattraktiv für diese junge Frau.

Doch inzwischen kam er damit klar, er wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Dieses Gefühl war noch zart, aber es wuchs stetig. Er war schon an sie gebunden, gedanklich und körperlich. Er konnte nicht verneinen, dass er sie begehrte. Sie zog ihn an, sie war interessant, hübsch, intelligent. Snape konnte direkt ins Schwärmen geraten, wenn er über sie nachdachte.

Und doch - ihre Mission war kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Gefühle raushängen zu lassen. Jedem von ihnen konnte jederzeit etwas zustoßen. Nein, sie sollten sich lieber noch einen Rest an Unabhängigkeit bewahren. Auch wenn zumindest ihm sich immer mehr ein Gefühl der Liebe aufdrängte. Er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken.

Er hoffte, dass Hermine noch nicht erwacht war und sich Sorgen machte. Vor allem durfte sie sich auf keinen Fall von der Höhle entfernen. Es war wohl besser, wenn er sich beeilte und schnell zurückkehrte.

Mit ein wenig Bedauern betrachtete er den beinahe identischen Busch, der noch daneben stand und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine war wichtiger.

**_

* * *

_**

Draco fühlte sich absolut unwohl. Zwar hatte Voldemort ihn bisher ignoriert, doch jetzt kam er genau auf ihn zu. Er blickte sich so unauffällig wie möglich nach einer sinnvollen Arbeit um, die ihn von Voldemort wegbringen konnte, doch es war hoffnungslos.

"Malfoy!"

Er tat so, als hätte er es im Gewühl der Todesser überhört.

"Lucius!"

Das klang schon deutlich schärfer. Ergeben drehte Draco sich um und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Voldemort sah aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund stinkwütend aus.

"Hast du zufälligerweise auch nur die leiseste Ahnung wo unsere Gefangene steckt? Irgendeine Idee? Nein? Wusste ich es doch. Und wer war mit der Beaufsichtigung von Snape beauftragt? UND WO ZUM TEUFEL IST SNAPE?"

Draco senkte den Kopf. Was hätte sein Vater geantwortet?

"Verzeiht mir, My Lord, verzeiht mir! Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich. Während der Schlacht war ich zu beschäftigt, um auf Snape zu achten. Er- vielleicht ist er gefallen?", sagte Draco in seiner unterwürfigste Tonlage, die gleichzeitig noch nach Lucius klingen sollte.

"Verzeihen? CRUCIO, sage ich da! Du hast also einen meiner Befehle missachtet. Und nein, Snape ist nicht unter den Toten. Ich werde dir sagen, wo er ist. Geflohen ist er, geflohen mit dem dreckigen Schlammblut. Sie wollen uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen, das verspreche ich dir! CRUCIO!"

Voldemorts Stimme wechselte, während er sprach, von einem fiesen Flüstern zu einem verärgerten Kreischen. Doch Draco wand sich nur noch unter Schmerzen. Einen Cruciatus-Fluch von Voldemort bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben zu müssen, war das Grausamste, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Diese Qualen zu erleben war die Hölle, Schreie zu unterdrücken unmöglich. Draco glaubte zu verenden, seine Haut würde gleich aufreißen. Langsam ebbte die Wirkung des Fluches ab. Voldemort war schon gegangen, als er es wagte, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Keiner beachtete ihn, niemand versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen.

Plötzlich hörte er weibliche Schmerzensschreie einige Meter entfernt. Dort stand Voldemort über Bellatrix Lestrange und folterte sie ebenfalls mit dem Cruciatus. Vielleicht war sie genau wie sein Vater beauftragt gewesen, Snape zu beobachten.

Um sich herum konnte er Todesser sehen, die nach überlebenden Hogwarts-Schülern suchten, um Informationen für Voldemort aus ihnen herauszufoltern. Inzwischen waren aber kaum noch welche übrig und selbst diese Wenigen verendeten nach einigen Sekunden der Folter elendig.

Mühsam stand Draco auf. Er musste einen Weg finden, diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen.

**_

* * *

_**

Hermine war am Verzweifeln. Snape war immer noch nicht zurück. Hatte er sie verlassen? Hatte er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und war zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt? Sie glaubte es nicht, aber mit jeder Minute die verstrich, ohne dass er auftauchte, nistete sich dieser unschöne Gedanke fester ein.

Sollte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben? Vielleicht hatte er sich nur kurz entfernt und ihm war dann etwas passiert. Seufzend drehte sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und prallte sofort entsetzt zurück.

Keinen Meter von ihr entfernt war eine schwarze Gestalt aufgetaucht, die sie eine Sekunde später als Snape identifiziert hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie sich furchtbar erschreckt. Er kam auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.

"Ich... war nur kurz weg, um nach etwas zu suchen. Ich hoffe, du hast dir keine Sorgen gemacht oder so. Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen", sagte er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Er breitete er das Bündel, welches er im Arm gehalten hatte, auf dem Boden aus. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf sah sie ihn an und blickte direkt in seine geheimnisvollen Augen. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bei welchem ihr ganz warm wurde. Wusste diese Mann eigentlich, was für eine Wirkung seine Augen und sein Lächeln haben konnten, vor allem in Kombination?

Sie lächelte zurück, brach aber kurz darauf den intensiver werdenden Blickkontakt ab.

"Bist du sicher das man die Essen kann?"

Sie deutete auf die zum Teil sehr kläglich aussehenden Beeren, die an den Zweigen hingen, welche, auf seinen Umhang gebettet, auf dem Boden vor ihnen lagen.

"Aber sicher. Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber geprüft. Ansonsten hätte ich sie dir wohl kaum mitgebracht, was denkst du von mir?"

Hermine fand, dass das schon fast enttäuscht klang.

"Aber - so war das doch nicht gemeint. Hätte ja sein können, dass du sie erst jetzt testen wolltest."

Snape nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn an ihrer völlig berechtigten Frage eben getroffen hatte. Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, pflückte er eine der Beeren ab und probierte. Sie schmeckte fast schon neutral, hatte nur einen leicht säuerlichen Geschmack. Man konnte sie essen, vor allem, wenn man Hunger hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach war. Alle Todesser ignorierten ihn oder betrachteten ihn unterwürfig, weil er einen höheren Rang innehatte als sie. Niemand versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, sich vom Zentrum der Schlacht zu entfernen und zwischen den angrenzenden Bäumen zu verschwinden.

Einige Meter weiter entdeckte er auf einmal Harrys Leiche unter einem Baum. er trat einige Schritte heran und betrachtete ihn. Das sollte die wirklich große Hoffnung gegen Voldemort gewesen sein? Was hatten sie alle dem Jungen nur für eine Last aufgebürdet, mit dieser Erwartung? Und wieso hatten sie es überhaupt von ihm erwartet? Was für eine Illusion, dass ein fast durchschnittlicher Junge gegen Lord Voldemort bestehen sollte, nur weil er als Baby durch die Liebe seiner Mutter einmal gegen den Todesfluch bestanden hatte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Er ging weiter in das Waldgebiet hinein, froh, dass ihm niemand zu folgen schien. Er griff in seine Umhangstasche und zog den verkleinerten Besen, den er in der Höhle gefunde hatte, hinaus. Wieder auf die richtige Größe gebracht, überlegte er gerade, sich hinaufzuschwingen, als er eine weitere Person am Boden liegen sah.

Wieder trat er näher. Wen er sich richtig erinnerte musste das Seamus Finnigan von den Griffindors sein. Nur sah der gar nicht tot aus. Fast schon euphorisch grabschte Draco nach dessen Handgelenk und versuchte, den Pulsschlag zu erfühlen. Schwach, aber vorhanden. Nun bemerkte er auch die flache Atmung. Finnigan musste bewusstlos sein, doch das ließ sich schnell ändern.

Nach einem kleinen Zauber schlug Seamus die Augen auf und erblickte direkt über sich einen Todesser. Ergeben versuchte er nicht einmal, sich zu wehren.

"Hey, Finnigan. Ich bin's doch, Malfoy. Also, ich meine, Draco Malfoy, ich stecke nur zur Tarnung in den Todesserroben meines Vaters, weil ich als einer der wenigen Überlebenden fliehen wollte."

Einige Minuten später lief Seamus hinter Draco her. Um unentdeckt zu bleiben, würden sie erst später fliegen können.

**_

* * *

_**

Nachdem Hermine und Severus einige Beeren verspeist hatten stand Hermine auf, um noch einmal in die Höhle zurückzukehren. Ihr leicht zerfetzter Umhang lag noch dort. Als sie am Eingang angekommen war, wurde ihr schlagartig schwarz vor Augen. Ihre Sinne schwanden langsam und sie merkte nur noch von weit weg, wie sie nach hinter umkippte.

Der erwartete Aufprall kam jedoch nicht...

* * *

_Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Es ist schon nach drei Uhr morgens und ich bin irgendwie müde und meine Augen brennen. Es ist in diesem Kapitel zwar noch nicht wirklich irgendwas zwischen Hermine und Snape passiert, aber keine Angst, das kommt noch. Ich kann jetzt nur einfach nicht mehr weiter schreiben, finde es aber auch lang genug... ;)_

_Also, ich hoffe auf Reviews von euch, nachdem ich mich jetzt abgemüht habe ;)_

_Falls hier irgendwelche komischen Fehler sind... na ja, FF-net spackt hier schon die ganze Zeit rum, beim editing... sorry..._

_Bis dann,_

mrsgaladriel


	15. Kapitel 15

_**Kapitel 15**_

_**Save the world and survive with me**_

* * *

****

_Und da bin ich schon wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel :)_

_**inezsnape: **Danke für dein Review! Du scheinst ja sogar richtig begeistert zu sein, freut mich! Und hier hast du mehr ;) _

_**Nici Cavanaugh: **Hm, danke. Ja, ich weiß, Severus wird vielleicht sogar noch mehr OOC... In diesem Kapitel erfährst du noch mehr über seine Gedanken zu seiner "harten Schale" ;) Und schließlich soll ihn das alles ja ein wenig verändern **-g-**_

_**Saxas 13: **Hi du **-wink-** Ja, erste Andeutungen der Beiden sind ja wie gesagt vorhanden und es geht langsam voran. Genau, ich fand auch, dass eben nicht immer dieselben überleben sollten! Und warum denn nicht mal einen unbekannteren Charakter wie Seamus mitspielen lassen? Das Kapitel hier ist schon seit zwei Tagen fertig, aber ich poste es jetzt erst, weil ich 10 bis 14 Tage weg bin. Aber trotzdem schön reviewn ;)_

_**Jacky: **Guten Morgen (ist es ja schon wieder - 04: 25 **-gähn-**). Du brauchst doch keine Entschuldigung liefern, ich bin immer froh, dass ich überhaupt so ein schönes, langes Review von dir bekomme :) Ja, das mit der Kreativivtät beobachte ich auch schon seit langer Zeit. Ist einfach so! Bei mir vor allem, seitdem ich kaum noch schlafe... die letzte Woche lag das Maximum bestenfalls bei 4 Stunden (so von 06:00 bis 10:00). Irgendwie bin ich, seitdem ich meinen Eisenwert ausgleiche, nicht mehr müde. Komisch :D Na ja, dann sollte Voldemort Snape wohl nicht in die Finger bekommen, aber wenn doch... dann erahne ich ein schlimmes Ende für ihn. Ich halte es für unrealistisch, dass irgendwelche Zauberer bei einem Cruciatus-Fluch von Voldemort nicht schreien oder ihn irgendwie aushalten. Sonst wäre es nicht der Cruciatus-Fluch! Ich weiß, in anderen Storys ist es oft so, dass die Zauberer/Hexen dagegen ankämpfen und versuchen, Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung zu geben - aber nein, ich sehe das eben auf andere Art und Weise und schreibe es so, wie ich es für realistisch halte. Und dabei schreit Lucius genauso viel wie Draco, finde ich einfach mal. Danke für das folgende Lob, dass freut mich sehr! Die Fragen, die du wegen Snape und Hermine - auch den Schwächeanfall betreffend - stellst, waren zu dem Zeitpunkt sogar schon beantwortet, und zwar in diesem Kapitel. Zu Finnigan gibts eigentlich nur das zu sagen, was auch _Saxas 13 _im letzten Review schon erwähnte: Ich wollte einen etwas unbekannteren Charakter mit einbringen und nicht immer dieselben überleben lassen. Mal sehen, was noch aus ihm wird, an der Stelle gibt es noch keinen konkreten Plan. Also schön lesen und reviewn ;)_

_Wie Nici Cavanaugh in ihrem Review schon bemerkte, wirkt Severus etwas OOC an einigen Stellen... Na ja, er ist halt anders, als er immer tut und Hermine hat auch eine bestimmte Wirkung auf ihn. Aber lest selbst, es kommt in diesem Kapitel vor._

_So, viel mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, also... fang ich einfach mal an! Ich hoffe wie immer auf Reviews **-smile-**_

_

* * *

_

Seamus und Draco liefen noch eine ganze Weile in dieselbe Richtung, um sich immer weiter vom Schlachtfeld zu entfernen. Sie schwiegen sich an, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken.

"Finnigan...", durchbrach Draco die Stille, brach aber gleich darauf ab.

"Ja?"

"Ach nichts, schon gut..."

Draco schlug sich imaginär selbst für diesen dämlichen Ansatz. Er wusste nicht mal mehr genau, was er hatte sagen wollen. Seamus beobachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden argwöhnisch, wandte sich dann aber erneut seinen eigenen Gedanken zu.

"Malfoy, glaubst du, es gab wirklich einen Verräter in unserer Gruppe?", fragte er wenige Minuten später.

Darüber hatte Seamus sich schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken gemacht. Welcher Mensch konnte sich nur solch eine Schuld aufladen?

"Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Und es war außerdem eine Verräterin. Blaise Zabini, um genau zu sein. Sie... sie hat Weasley ermordet...", antwortete Draco leise.

Beide blickten zu Boden. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Bedürfnis, weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

* * *

Snape war, kaum das Hermine am Höhleneingang schwankend inne gehalten hatte, aufgesprungen und zu ihr geeilt. Er kannte diese Symptome nur zu gut und wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich gleich umfallen würde, weil ihr Kreislauf nachgegeben hatte.

Als sie schließlich umkippte, war er schon hinter ihr und fing sie auf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Atmung war sehr flach.

So vorsichtig wie möglich trug er sie durch den engen Eingang in die Höhle, und bettete sie erstmal auf ihren Umhang. Dann holte er seinen Eigenen von draußen, packte die übrigen Beeren auf die Steine in der Höhle und rollte den Umhang zusammen, um ihren Kopf darauf legen zu können, da der Höhlenboden ziemlich hart war.

Er lockerte Hermines Bluse, die am Hals ziemlich eng anlag, und setzte sich neben sie. Sie würde bald aufwachen, sicherlich mit Kopfschmerzen. Sie war einfach überfordert durch die letzten Tage, obwohl sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Eine richtige Mahlzeit fehlte ihrem Körper.

* * *

Voldemort war fertig mit Bellatrix Lestrange und allen anderen Ungehorsamen. Es drehte sich schwungvoll um und gab ein Zeichen zur Versammlung. Wieder traten die Todesser um ihn herum.

"Snape und das Schlammblut sind geflohen, davon können wir ausgehen. Von den Personen, die hier umherliegen, lebt inzwischen niemand mehr, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

"Und habt ihr irgendwelche Informationen aus euren gefolterten Opfern herausquetschen können, evor sie krepiert sind?"

Die meisten schüttelten den Kopf. Ein jüngerer Todesser trat jedoch nach Vorne.

"My Lord, mein Opfer lebte länger. Es dachte, sich so sein Leben erkaufen zu können und teilte mir ein paar Dinge mit, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie besonders wichtig sind."

Voldemort zischte ungeduldig.

"Sprich."

"Nun ja, my Lord, es ist wohl so, dass dieses Gemetzel hier so von Anfang an geplant war und sozusagen ein Selbstmordkommando war, oder so. Das musste so sein, damit andere Personen vorrausfliegen konnten, um unseren Plan zu vereiteln und vor uns zum Séirúntiré zu gelangen. Nun schließe ich daraus, dass diese Personen das Schlammblut und Snape sind, da diese beiden fehlen und ursprünglich zu Dumbledore gehörten, denk ich. Oder sie haben diesen Plan übernommen, jedenfalls sieht es so aus und-"

"Schweig. Die Kerninformation hast du geliefert und was du selbst denkst ist vollkommen irrelevant. Rede doch nicht so ein Durcheinander!" Voldemort wandte sich wieder allen zu. "Nun gut, ich hatte mir das schon selbst gedacht. Jetzt haben wir die Bestätigung. Wir gönnen uns trotzdem noch einen Tag Ruhe, damit wir dann mit voller Kraft losfliegen können und im Notfall kampfbereit sind. Diese beiden Personen sollten für uns kein Hindernis darstellen."

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß Snape immer noch neben Hermine. Alles war genau wie vorher, sie hatte sich nicht gerührt. Vielleicht irrte er sich und sie würde doch nicht so bald aufwachen.

Das Warten war ermüdend. Snape legte sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Warum auch nicht? Sie würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben und es drängte ihn, sich an sie zu kuscheln.

Fast musste er grinsen bei diesem Gedanken. Das war alles so Snape-untypisch. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Es kannte ihn eben niemand unter seiner harten Schale. Er hatte nie jemandem gezeigt, wie vollkommen anders er sein konnte. Nur bei Hermine... da wurde er plötzlich schwach.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn endgültig zum grinsen.

* * *

"Ich denke, wir können es jetzt riskieren zu fliegen. Ich würde ja apparieren, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob wir das in dem Zustand schaffen, das Spaltungsrisiko ist sehr hoch. Das Gelände vor Hogwarts ist außerdem ziemlich weit entfernt, so eine lange Strecke bin ich noch nie appariert. Du?"

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. Draco hatte schon recht, sie würden vorerst den beschwerlicheren Weg nehmen müssen.

Draco schwang sich auf den Besen und ließ Seamus hinter sich Platz nehmen. Langsam behnte er sich einen Weg nach oben durch die Baumwipfel. Als sie unter freiem Himmel waren, blickten beide zurück. Weit entfernt konnten sie das Lager immer noch erkennen.

Es war nur zu hoffen, das die Todesser nicht so hoch über die Bäume in ihre Richtung schauten.

"Obwohl... wenn wir direkt über dem Baumkronen fliegen, müssten sie uns eigentlich nicht entdecken können. Glaube ich zumindest...", seufzte Draco und näherte sich den Bäumen von oben so weit es möglich war.

"Kennst du eigentlich die Richtung? Also weißt du, wie wir fliegen müssen?"

Draco überlegte.

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, Dumbledores Hinweg zu rekonstruieren. Es wird jedenfalls sehr lange dauern, bis wir wieder in bekannte Gegenden kommen..."

* * *

Hermine erwachte. Sie hörte leichte Atemzüge hinter sich und schloss daraus, das Severus sich auch noch einmal hingelegt hatte. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen geborgen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Arm und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und lag nun fast Gesicht an Gesicht mit ihm.

Sich an ihn schmiegend schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie genoss diese Nähe zu einem Mann, die Nähe zu Snape.

Sie mochte seine dunkle, geheimnissvolle Aura, sein charakteristisches Gesicht. Markante Gesichter hatte sie schon immer vorgezogen. Und dann diese wunderschönen schwarzen Augen, die so durchdringend und gleichzeitig verschlossen Blicken konnten. Sein Lächeln war außerdem unbeschreiblich schön für sie.

Mit geschlossenen Augen träumte sie noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Sie war einfach fasziniert von ihm...

* * *

_Das wars für heute. Ist nicht so lang wie das letzte Kapitel, aber noch gepostet bevor ich jetzt erst mal ca. 2 Wochen weg bin. _

_Na ja, vielleicht komme ich ja mit einem neuen Kapitel wieder._

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews, denn sonst... **-seufz-**_

_Bis dann,_

mrsgaladriel


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

**_Disclaimer: Wie immer..._**

**_H__ey Leute!_**

**_Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch noch an mich oder an diese Geschichte erinnert (ich erwarte es ja auch gar nicht), denn ich habe sie - glaube ich - schon seit 1 1/2 Jahren mehr weiter geschrieben. Allerdings hatte ich einen Grund: Ich lebe in England und bin dort in eine Wohngemeinschaft gezogen, und wir haben im haus kein Internet. Das heißt, Internet bekomme ich nur in der Schule oder bei meinem Freund (und da bin ich nicht sooo oft). Außerdem, bekomme ich dort so viel Arbeit, weil ich in der 13. bin, dass ich es kaum schaffe irgendetwas anderes zu machen. Na ja, irgendwie bin ich aber gerade auf diese geschichte gestoßen und dachte mir, dass es schade wäre sie so hier verkommen zu lassen... ich werde deswegen erst mal ein neues Kapitel schreiben, und wenn ich merke, dass ein paar Leute sich noch dafür interessieren, (so wie damals zum Beispiel Saxas 13, Jacky, inezsnape oder Nici Cavanaugh), dann werde ich langsam aber sicher die Geschichte zu ende bringen (hoffe ich). Wird zwar etwas dauern, weil ich auch noch Prüfungen habe, aber danach habe ich auch noch ewig lange Sommerferien, bevor ich zur Uni gehe. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass die Story noch nicht total in Vergessenheit geraten ist, oder dass sich vielleicht ein paar neue Leser finden. So, genug geschwafelt, Snape ist und bleibt OOC weil er sich verliebt und jetzt geht's weiter._**

* * *

**  
**

Seamus und Draco wurden müder und müder, doch sie gönnten sich keine Ruhe. Seit einigen Tagen schon waren sie unterwegs, rastlos und angetrieben von dem ständigen Gefühl, verfolgt oder beobachtet zu werden.

Plötzlich traf es Draco wie der Schlag.

"Hey Finnigan, sieh doch!"

Der runzelte nur die Stirn und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Draco schon an Halluzinationen litt.

"Erkennst du es denn nicht wieder? Da, das kleine Wäldchen, und der Bach. Das ist der Ort wo wir gerastet haben, bevor Snape und Granger sich von uns trennten. erinnerst du dich denn nicht?"

Finnigan starrte erstaunt nach unten.

"Du hast recht. Oh mein Gott, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Wir haben eine Chance. Findest du nicht, dass wir eine Pause verdient haben?" Seamus sah sich nach allen Seiten um. "Wenn wir wirklich verfolgt worden wären, dann hätten sie uns sicherlich längst geschnappt."

Draco nickte langsam.

"In Ordnung..."

Sie landeten am Waldrand um legten sich ins kühle Gras, nahe dem Bach. Nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatten, schliefen sie sofort ein...

* * *

"Es kann nicht mehr allzu weit sein!" 

Hermine und Severus waren zum Kern von White Island vorgedrungen und konnten die magische Aura des Séirúntiré schon spüren.

"Sev, ich kann nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, ich bin so müde... und ich habe Hunger."

Snape gönnte ihr einen Moment Pause, denn auch er selbst fühlte sich schwach und hungrig. Ihre beiden - inzwischen sehr heruntergekommenen - Besen lies er ins spärliche Gras fallen und setze sich neben Hermine, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen hingelegt hatte.

Er strich ihr übers Haar und blickte sie zärtlich an. In den letzten Tagen hatte er an sich selbst eine komplette Verwandlung beobachtet. Erst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob diese Verwandlung ihm gefiel, aber er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Snape schon lange unter der Hülle gesteckt hatte, dass er die ganze Zeit eine Maskerade gespielt hatte, aus Angst, verletzt zu werden, sobald er jemandem Vertrauen schenkte.

Nun hatte er eine junge Frau gefunden, bei der er das Gefühl hatte, dass er in der Zukunft nicht enttäuscht werden würde. das einzige Problem war, dass sie sicher - mit dem Séirúntiré - nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mussten, denn sonst hatten sie keine Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft. Nicht, dass er schon so weit dachte, er war sich ja nicht einmal komplett über Hermines Gefühle und Gedanken wasihn betraf sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zu einem großen teil mit den Seinen übereinstimmten...

Snape bemerkte, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war. Sollte er sie Schlafen lassen? Was, wenn die Todesser sie einholten? Was, wenn sie vor ihnen am Séirúntiré waren und es schafften, die alte Magie und die bösen Geschöpfe zu besiegen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen.

"Wach auf!", sagte er ruhig und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Hermine!"

Sie schreckte auf und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor sie sich langsam erinnerte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zu ihm herüber und schmiegte sich in an seinen Oberkörper. Unsicher legte er seine Arme um sie und strich ihr über den Rücken.

"Sev, glaubst du, wir werden das hier überleben?" Sie hörte sich so verletzlich an.

Er antwortete nicht.

* * *

"Bald, schon bald haben wir es geschafft. Der Verräter und das Schlammblut werden NIE gegen mich gewinnen! NIE!"

* * *

**_So, das war's erst mal, ich muss ja rausfinden, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, mich nochmal in die Story reinzuhängen. Außerdem will meine Mutter jetzt an den PC und mein Laptop ist momentan etwas kaputt. Also, reviewt bitte bitte wenn's euch gefallen hat._**

**_Liebe Grüße und hoffentlich bis bald (bald ist es auch soweit zwischen Sev und hermine )._**

**_mrsgaladriel_**


End file.
